Reign
by Pukka Meadows
Summary: 'You're a Queen, she told herself, if you die you best go down looking like one.' Thirty years after the defeat of the Galactic Empire, Naboo has a new reigning Monarch. Queen Anala Janren did not expect to be rescued by a rogue Stormtrooper and a Resistance Pilot, but neither did she intend on being captured by the First Order. Set in Force Awakens. Poe/OC
1. At Least You're Still Breathing

A/N: I do not own the Star Wars franchise and neither do I own any of the references made in this story. My only right is the character of Anala (which is not an adaptation of any actresses), her family and friends (who are not based on anything/anyone), and any other future characters that pop up that do not belong in the Star Wars universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** **At Least You're Still Breathing**

 **'No one here gets out alive'**

Jim Morrison

 **-o-**

The chair they had shackled her to was as cold as ice. She could feel it sting her hands.

There was no point for her to try fight against the bonds that kept her down, there was nowhere she could go on the ship. Her wide eyes wandered around the dark room, taking in the holding cell. She was held so tightly that she was unable to do anything more than turn her head. She would have felt the chill of the air if it hadn't been for the gown she wore. She pitied the other prisoners, if there were any, knowing that they must have felt the cold worse than she did.

Unnecessarily swallowing, she franticly thought of different ways she could get help. She then remembered the tracking device she was advised to bring. Out of all the places she could have hid it, she chose to slide it behind a section of her thick braid when they had begun attacking her ship.

Her heart then dropped. It had been found when they searched her upon her capture.

Much to her discomfort, they had patted her down thoroughly. A trooper found a blaster hidden in her large gown and confiscated it. Another trooper then pulled a small device from their belt and passed it down the length of her body. It had soon beeped and then the tracker had been ripped from her hair, causing her crown to wobble.

Before she could remember the destruction they had laid to her fleet, the doors opened.

She held her breath as a tall, dark figure entered. She waited for the troopers to enter after him, but none came. She shrank back into her chair as the doors came to a close.

She was alone with him.

An ebony helmet stared at her, her skin crawled at the sight of its slitted forehead and snout like bottom. The Queen turned her head away as she felt her eyes water.

 _No,_ she silently screamed at herself, _I am Queen of Naboo, for my people I must be strong when I face him. I need strength not fear._

"Queen Anala Janren," His voice was distorted, inhuman almost. Sarcasm then broke it's way through. "I had no idea we had her majesty the Queen on board. It's always a pleasure to see you." Her eyes hardened and so did the rest of her when she met his sight.  
"Kylo Ren," a tight lipped smile forced it's way on her face. "This is an unpleasant surprise."  
"I regret the necessity, Your Highness, but none of this unpleasantness need be necessary." She lifted her chin at him.

"When people hear that you attacked an unarmed Naboo ship along with it's Queen there will be uproar."  
"Maybe, but your ship was armed," she stayed stone-faced as he came towards her. He paused and seemed to take in her appearance. She fidgeted underneath his stare. She didn't know where he was looking but she assumed it was her crown. She was right, his hand reached forward and trailed across the gold. "Such a pretty thing."

 _'Are you talking about the crown or me?'_ She wanted to tease. But she was Queen, she could not afford to be seen as anything other than serious.

"It almost reminds me of the palace in Theed," he drew his hand back. "Not that you've been there recently, I know your course was headed to Hosnian Prime." She stayed silent. Her expressionless face irked him to keep speaking. "We won't stand for your tricks any more." She gave no response. Although, she was curious of what her 'tricks' were. His tone darkened. "I've heard rumours that you side with the resistance." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"What you've heard is wrong," she told him. "Naboo only wants peace."  
"And peace you shall have... once you declare your allegiance to us." He bent towards her. "Until then, you're branded a traitor." Her face fell in protest and then she threw herself against her restraints. She knew he could sense her anger at the title, she wondered if he was smiling underneath his mask at her outburst.

She then stiffened as his hand raised towards her. There were stories of what he did to prisoners when he wanted information. Her breathing became deeper, more frantic as he dared to come closer. A burning pain then tore through her body. Her heart began to pound as she gasped in shock. A small cry left her.

"Now," Ren concentrated on her. "Tell me everything you're hiding." Her nails dug sharply into her skin, reminding herself not to show him weakness. She failed. She began to shout in agony not even ten seconds after he last spoke. It crushed through her.

"Tell me," he murmured.

-o-

When he was done he unlatched the shackles keeping her up, then he let her limp body fall into his arms. She was barely conscious. Unable to speak, her eyes were half-closed as he carried her to a bench behind the seat. He laid her down gently, making sure her head did not lay awkwardly. When he was satisfied, he turned his back and left.

"We were wrong, she knows nothing," Ren informed General Hux, who had been waiting outside for most of the ordeal.  
" _You_ were wrong," he corrected him with an irritated tone as they walked side by side to the next cell. "You best get started on the next one. They say he's the Resistance's 'best pilot'."

Their conversation faded as they turned a corner. A stormtrooper by the title of FN-2187 stepped out of the shadows. The doors had not shut yet, allowing him a clear view into the cell. He had never seen a Queen before, now he was only a couple feet away.

He wondered if all Queen's looked like she did, if they all painted their faces stark white. Her right cheek had a red stained dot, when she attempted to weakly pull herself up he noticed her left cheek had an identical mark.

The trooper watched as the stranger pushed herself off the bench. He thought she was going to make a run for it, he braced himself for her. Instead, she tumbled off the bench into a ball on the floor.

He rushed forward, cursing himself as he knew he wasn't supposed to be there. When he was at her side she was cradling her nose. She was almost like a doll, with her strange make-up, elegant hair and crown that held a jewel against her forehead. His hand went forward, gently as he thought her delicate. He moved her hand and inspected her nose which she had landed on.

"It's not bleeding, or damaged," he assured her. "You'll be fine." Hesitantly, she moved away and raised a hand back to her nose. She'd remove it once in awhile, checking to see if there was any blood. Eventually, when she realised she was fine, she turned to him.

"I guess you're right."

They stayed like that. Him on his knees, her curled into a ball. Eventually she spoke.

"My crew?" She asked. "Are they safe?"  
"There were no survivors." Her face fell. He saw the shock on her face, then sorrow, anger and lastly guilt. She turned her back to him, realising that she was with the enemy. She crawled back onto the bench and refused to look at him.

Disappointed at her sudden cold shoulder, he stepped away. He was still in awe when he left her cell, for someone who was so weak after what had happened, she still managed to uphold a brave and regal impression. He wondered what his comrades would say when he'd tell them that he had just met and spoken with a Queen.

Then he realised, they wouldn't care.

It was like that time when he had found a strange jewel on one of the planets they'd been too. When he had cleaned it up and shown it to the trooper next to him, his comrade had tilted his head.  
 _'It's just a stone, hey, aren't you supposed to be searching that hut over there?'_ He had chucked the stone away and tried to forget about the way it had shimmered as he marched on.

He did the same thing now, he let the doors close behind him and tried to forget about the way the Queen had cradled herself as he marched on.

-o-

The chair she had once been in was not as cold as the bench she laid on now. The temperature of the cool metal gave her a headache when she rested her head against it. Not that she cared, she was too busy reciting every name of the people she had lost.

 _Fé, Léa and Médée, Captain_ _Durand, Aldric._ She stopped herself from saying anymore, knowing that they would not want her to spend her time in a holding cell full of guilt.

 _At least you're still breathing,_ she told herself, _at least Naboo is safe._

For now.

She could barely think, her thoughts were fumbled by the ache in her head. A stormtrooper stood by the door, making sure she did not attempt to escape. Not that she had anywhere to go, there was nowhere to hide. She wondered where the other trooper from earlier was, the one who had comforted her as much as he was allowed to. He was not the trooper guarding her, when she had voiced her opinion of the cell he had told her to 'shut up' and to not bother him again.

As Queen, she was almost offended. Almost.

The doors swiped open and she jumped up. In came a stormtrooper with a prisoner on their arm. The prisoner was not someone she recognised. His hair fell in dark, thick waves around his face. His face was layered in sweat and dirt, just like the rest of his skin. As she took in his clothes she realised that he was with the Resistance. The trooper marched forward two steps.

"I'm taking the Queen to Kylo Ren."

Her heart dropped. Her thoughts went to Naboo, fearing that they'd make her turn her home planet into a warzone. She could not let them have Naboo, she wouldn't let them get their hands on it.

"I wasn't expecting you," the guard admitted. "Ren commanded to leave the Queen rest, that she'd only be allowed to be disturbed by the medic droids." She raised an eyebrow, it looked like Ren did care for her after all. Then she realised that it was only because she was royalty, and the only link to Naboo joining the First Order.

"Ren has changed his mind and he doesn't want to be left waiting," his voice took a darker tone. "You remember what happened last time in the medical ward?" Her guard seemed conflicted. He came to a decision and stood down.

"Well, I guess you best hurry." They all turned to her, waiting for her to move. Slowly, she lifted her skirts and raised from her bench. Her shoes broke the silence as they made short clipping sounds against the metal floor. Her chin was held high and she refused to look either of the people she left with.

 _You're a Queen,_ she told herself, _if you die you best go down looking like one._

The trooper kept his weapon on the man next to her, not her. She eyed the weapon as they made their way through the corridor. She could make a grab for it, whoever thought that having just one trooper escort a Resistance fighter and a Queen was an idiot. Before she could act, he shoved both of them forward.

"In here." They entered a narrow corridor. It was empty, void of any crew or stormtroopers. What would Kylo Ren want with them in this place?

"Listen carefully and pay attention. Both of you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here." His voice was low and he spoke fast.

"Who are you?" She demanded. She hoped that he was part of a rescue mission they had sent for her, she would even accept one from the Resistance if she had to. The trooper removed his helmet in response. His face gleamed with sweat.  
"Remember me?" He asked. Memories of someone making sure she was alright came back to her.

"You're _my_ trooper," next to her she saw the prisoners eyebrows raise.  
" _Your_ trooper?" He asked. "What is this, a rescue?"

"Yes, this is a rescue mission. I'm helping you escape." They were stunned, both had assumed that they were being lead to their deaths. When the man on her right did not reply, the trooper shook his shoulder.  
"What's going on here?" The man asked. "Are you with the Resistance?"

" _What?_ No, no, no! I'm just breaking you out." The dark-skinned trooper cast a nervous glance down the dim corridor.  
"I can fly anything. Why are you helping us?"

He turned back to them, his eyes sincere.  
"Because it's the right thing to do."

"You need a pilot."  
"I need a pilot."

-o-

She was not happy.  
They were now being guided back out to the main corridor. She began to feel uneasy with trusting this man, no matter that he had helped her earlier. She wondered if they were being set up. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a small smile break out on the man beside her. It then disappeared as they both remembered to act out their role of prisoners. The helmet of the trooper behind them was back on and his gun was on them once more.

A group of stormtroopers came toward them, her eyes stayed on the ground, too afraid to meet their gaze. She then berated herself, remembering that she was still Queen, she did not have to look away.

"Stay calm," the trooper behind them murmured. "Stay calm." The group passed them, she let out a breath she did not realise she had been holding.  
"I _am_ calm," he whispered back.  
"I'm talking to myself," the trooper admitted.

"Oh, boy," the resistance fighter breathed to himself.

"Don't be frightened, Your Highness," she cocked an eyebrow in response to the trooper.  
"I'm not frightened," she muttered. "You're frightened."

She noticed they were being lead to a fighter craft. She had no clue what make or design it was, but from the way the man next to her gazed upon it she assumed it was a good one. It was dark, nearly as dark as the dress she wore.

They all noticed that the entry hatch was open.

 _How convenient._

There were no guards near it, she had to stop herself from running to it. She walked the same way she had before, head down and in time with the two men. They began to walk faster, the trooper behind her began treading on her dress.

"Sorry," he then added, "Your Highness." He stepped on it again but did not realise as they stopped in front of the craft. The resistance fighter rushed in and settled himself into the command seat. He then shrugged off his jacket and got to work. The trooper past her and settled into the other seat.

There were only two seats.  
She naturally assumed the worst, that they were going to leave her behind. Every man for himself. Then the fellow prisoner gave her a look.

"You getting in or what?"  
"There's no seat for me," he looked back to where the trooper sat and realised what she meant.  
"Looks like you're going to have to share." She looked around, desperate to find another craft that was more suitable. Time was running out and both of them needed her to get in.

"Sit on my lap." Her mouth dropped at his words.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"I'm sorry," he said, realising his mistake. "Sit on my lap, _Your Highness_." She then pointed over to the trooper.  
"Why can't _you_ sit on his lap?"  
"Unless you know how to fly this thing then sure, I'll gladly sit on his lap, but you don't." Before she could argue back, the trooper decided to stop them.

"Are you both really arguing?" He hissed. "No one's sitting on my lap," he then looked at the dress she wore. "You're not going fit with the size of that thing."  
"What do you suggest I do? Take it off?" The trooper then flung a piece of metal towards her. She caught it with one hand and silently praised her catch, then opened her palm to find a pocket knife. She bent down and began hacking at her dress.

"First, a strange man tells me to sit on his lap," she muttered to herself. "Then another strange man tells me to rip my clothes off, what a _great_ rescue!" She soon saw skin underneath the mounds of fabric. A pool of silk was left on the floor as she jumped into the craft.

She did not sit on his lap and found that he had made as much room as he could for her. Anala sat still for a few moments, watching him go back and forth between different switches. She found that she had enough with him having to lean over her all the time and repositioned herself.

"What can I do?"  
"Flick that green switch, then keep your thumb on that grey button, no, that one other there, yes that's it. After I pull this lever push all those switches up." She did exactly what he told her, she kept her eyes trained on his hands waiting for him to pull that lever. When he did, those five switches were immediately pushed.

"You're a natural," he smiled at her. "Better than I first was." A grin came on her face at his words. A humming noise began to fill the air around them.

"Can you shoot?" The man asked the trooper.  
"Blasters," he admitted.  
"It's the same principle!" As he explained what each toggle and triggers could do, she found herself becoming distracted by outside. She was waiting for someone to realise that the fighter's engines were beginning to start up. She pulled the seat belts above them down and somehow managed to squeeze the both of them in. The ship then slowly began to lift.

They then jolted to the side. Outside there were cables still holding onto the craft. Troopers were beginning to flood out, realising what was going on. Then she heard the cables that tied them down snap. She wished that she could do something other than sit there and stay out of the man next to hers way. The trooper behind them began unleashing a series of blasts through the hanger. The blast had caused a fire to break out, alerting everyone's attention to them.

He began shooting more and more and she was left to watch the destruction caused. The ship lifted higher and she was able to see the dead troopers on the floor and the debris of the other fighter crafts that he had destroyed. The resistance fighter became more comfortable with the ship and Anala saw a grin mark his face. He caused them to whirl and spin as they managed to leave.

Although she was filled with glee at their freedom, she could not show it. Not when there was a surge of fire heading towards them. She barely had time to hold on to the bars above her as he whirled the fighter away from the blasts. He danced through the blasts as though he had done this many times before.

"A target is coming to you," he called out to the trooper with them. "My right, your left. You see it?"  
"I see it," she heard the fire unleashing from their ship before she saw it. Next minute, they were soaring through the debris, safe for only a few moments. The trooper began to yell excitedly.

" _Yes!_ " His cries echoed through the ship. "Did you see that?" She let herself smile and laughed at the man's enthusiasm.  
"Told ya you could do it!" He then turned slightly to the man behind. "Hey, what's your name?" Curiosity got hold of her as she realised she didn't know the names of the two men.

"FN-2187."  
"FN-whaa?!"  
"That's the only name they ever gave me."

She too spared a glance at the trooper who saved her. There was a longing in his voice.  
"Well, I ain't using it," the man next to her became deep in thought. "'FN', huh? Finn, I'm gonna call you Finn! Is that alright?"  
"Yeah, 'Finn.' I like that, I like that!" She found herself laughing at Finn's delighted reaction.  
"I'm Poe, Poe Dameron."  
"Good to meet you, Poe!"  
"Good to meet you too, Finn!"

"How about you, Your Highness?" She heard Finn call out. "What's your name?"  
"Anala," she replied. "Queen Anala Janren."  
"Hey, was it your ship that was destroyed by the First Order the other day?" Poe asked. Her eyebrows furrowed, she hadn't realised it had been days.  
"Yes, yes it was."

"I'm Poe Dameron," he said, forgetting that he had just introduced himself. "I was supposed to be leading your rescue mission when I got back from Jakku." She smiled at him.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dameron, you're a splendid pilot."  
"Thanks, you too," he replied. She assumed that he meant that it was a pleasure, not that she was a good pilot.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Finn, you're a brave man."  
"Thank you, Your Highness."

Poe then pressed a few more toggles before he sent the ship roaring downwards. The desert planet of Jakku was beneath them.

"I didn't know the was a Resistance base on Jakku," she admitted.  
"There's not," Poe replied. Both her and Finn's head whipped around to him.  
"Then where are we going?"  
"Jakku, that's where."  
"What? No, no, no we can't go back to Jakku!"  
"I got to get my droid before the First Order does!"

They continued to argue and Anala held back her tongue through all of it. She focused on completing Poe's tasks whilst he argued with Finn ('We go back to Jakku, we _die_ ' 'That's a chance we've got to take'). Poe seemed to finally crack as he realised they were getting nowhere.  
"My droid's got a map that leads to Luke Skywalker."

Before she could say anything she felt herself being thrown forward. She felt something sharp hit her head. Her hand instantly cradled the hit and felt a warmth fill her cupped palm. Her stomach twisted as she felt the ship dropping at an unnatural speed. The last thing she remembered was Finn calling out for Poe as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: A new year, a new fic. So that was the first chapter of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. I've basically wrote the next chapter but it needs ALOT of editing. I'm probably going to upload a new chapter of the X-Men fanfic I got going before that.**

 _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please tell me what you think! It's going to become slightly AU in terms that the break that's between Finn meeting Rey and then finding Poe will be slightly longer (only a couple of days). Also there's two years until the release of episode 8 so I'll have to improv in terms of what happens between them so yay..._

 **Follows and Faves are appreciated, reviews are adored!**

 **Tell me what you think so far x**


	2. Gratitude of a Madman

**Chapter 2 - Gratitude of a Madman**

 **'Something had caught fire within me, a purpose had revealed itself.'**

Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Notes From the Underground

* * *

The wreck of the TIE fighter was surrounded by fire and smoke. Although it survived the landing, it was hardly intact. Shards of metal were scattered over the sand. Finn ran towards it, his feet were being dragged down by the sand he was on.  
"Poe!" He shouted. "Anala!"

Something gold glinted amongst the metal. He bent down and held the crown that belonged to the Queen. Dark crimson covered some of the jewels and fear pricked inside of him.  
"Your Highness?" Finn tried again. He did not get a response. There was something else sticking out of the wreckage. He reached in and got a hold of it, then dragged out what seemed to be an arm. The sand fell apart as he pulled it out, in his hands was now Poe's jacket.  
 _"Poe!"_

He stumbled, and then found that the sand beneath his feet was pulling him in. He was sinking. The vessel also began to go with him as sand began to fill what remained of the wreckage. His feet nearly gave out as he ran backwards.  
"POE!" He yelled.

In a few moments it vanished, being dragged under by sand. Something shuddered underneath him, sending him staggering. Next, a huge explosion engulfed where he once stood. As a red and black fever took his sight he knew that no one could survive that.  
When it was done all that was left were scraps of metal that were of no use to him.

-o-

She woke up on a bed of coarse sand. It was hard and did not help the dull throb in her head. She pulled herself up and was surprised at how light she seemed. Her hand raised to her head and found nothing. That's why, her crown was gone. She sat and watched the swirling sand wander, searching for their ship. It was gone, all that she could see was pieces of scrap metal.

No ship, no pilot and no rogue stormtrooper.

Her hands wrapped tightly against her knees and her head fell down into them. What was she supposed to do now? The two people she had left with were most likely dead, she would probably join them in a few hours. She wanted to cry.

Anala looked back up at the sky. It was night, no, it was early dawn. She saw a sun slowly begin to creep up and mark the dark canvas. She knew that Jakku was a desert planet, soon, when the day would brake, it would become hotter than she could ever imagine. But for now, it was cold. The dress she wore had been cut clumsily by herself, the silk ended at her knees. The dress she wore was red, with a sheer black fabric covering the silk. She tried to cover herself as much as possible with the sheer material.

She sat there for a while, contemplating what to do and where to go. She knew nothing of Jakku, she felt like a lost child. Eventually, the sun rose higher and the heat left a thin layer of sweat all over her body. Her throat was dry, very dry. In dire need of water, she rose to her feet and shakily began to journey across the wasteland.

Her legs were left bare and she wondered how Naboo's Royal Advisory Council would react to such a sight. She sniffed as she struggled down a slope, they wouldn't be pleased, not at all. The weather grew warmer, she ended up throwing the sheer fabric away.

In the distance, she swore she saw a dark blur. She squinted, hand raising above her eyes as she tried to focus. A vessel was coming straight toward her. She swung her arms high, trying to get their attention. She shouted at them, begging them to stop. A flicker of fear went through her as she realised that it could the First Order. Then, the speeder came to a slow halt beside her. Inside was a Blarina.

"A bit warm to be out walking by oneself in this country, my friend," his eyes were covered by shades which examined her. "It can also be quite dangerous... especially for a woman alone." Before she could reply, a voice from behind shot out.  
"Who said she was alone?" She whirled around so fast that her braid hit her in the face.

Poe Dameron stood there. He was covered in sweat, dirt and blood but at that moment she wouldn't have him any other way.  
"Poe?" She cried out, edging towards him a few steps. "Poe, I thought you were dead." She wanted to hug him, tell him how relieved she was that she was no longer alone. But she realised that might be too forward, especially for a Queen.

"So you're her protector?" The Blarina asked, he was half her height and even more than that for Poe. She turned back and frowned at the rider.  
"Who said I need protecting?" Her arms were crossed and she tried her best to come across as intimidating. He scoffed and hopped from his speeder.

"Where have you come from?" He asked, a grin came onto his face. "Or do you both enjoy Jakku's gentle sunshine?"  
"We're lost," Poe admitted as he came to her side. The Blarina let out a soft hiss.  
"Lost, indeed. Where's your speeder, my friend?"  
"Same place we are. Lost."

"I'm Naka Iit. A scavenger of sorts." He looked Poe up and down. "I might just scavenge you."

Anala stiffened as his words. They had nothing to defend themselves with, apart from the jewellry she wore she had nothing. She hoped the scavenger did not notice the earrings she wore that twinkled under the sun, but she knew he already had.

"It's said that the Blarina are an exceptionally hospitable people," the scavenger frowned at Poe's words. As he did this, she untucked her hair behind her ear, letting it hide the jewels.  
"You've heard that? That must be referring to some other Blarina. It certainly doesn't sound like me." Poe spread his hands wide in earnest.  
"You'd be wasting your time on us. We have nothing worth scavenging." Naka looked back up to her, then removed his eyeshades to reveal gold-hued eyes.

"Then what, exactly, are you doing out in this wasteland, with 'nothing'?" A thousand excuses came to mind but before she could open her mouth, Poe spoke for them.

"We just escaped from the First Order by stealing one of their advanced TIE fighters, used it to shoot up one of their Star Destroyers, and crash-landed somewhere near here."

Her mouth dropped and she stared at him in disbelief. He was most likely mad from the heat thinking it was wise to tell this stranger about what they'd done. Before she could lie and say that her friend was ill, she heard a laugh coming from the Blarina. They stood there, waiting for the scavenger to finish laughing at them. Then, one of his five fingers wiped a tear and he stopped.

"I'll wet my zinz if you aren't the most barefaced liar I've encountered in twenty years of scavenging on this sandbox!" He lifted an arm out towards them. "Come with me, my friends. The Blarina _do_ say that much good accrues to anyone who helps the mad. Liar or madman, whichever you may be, it amuses me to lend you assistance." He then looked up towards the sky. "The spirits have placed you here to alleviate my boredom. Come."

"If it's all the same to you," she heard Poe mumble as they got onto the speeder. "I'd be more than happy if you could just give us a drink of water." The seats they were sat in were not made for humans, they were designed for Blarina's, because of this their knees were pushed up to their chest. Naka then passed a metal flask filled with water to him. Poe offered the flask to her first, she took it gratefully. She took many sips before handing it back to him.

"We need to get offworld," Poe told Naka in between gulps. "As quickly as possible."

"Of course you do," he replied with a smile. "Jakku is no place for a madman. I'll take you as far as Blowback Town. There's a Blarina merchant there named Ohn Gos who is afflicted with the sorry habit of listening sympathetically. I'll introduce you. After that, you're on your own."

Naka went silent and they were left to their own thoughts. No one spoke for a while and she stared up at the sun. When her eyes began to burn and she saw colours, she looked away. The gaze then went to Poe and she tried to think of what to say.

"I'm glad you're not dead," she admitted. Anala then bit her lip, realising that her words weren't comforting at all.  
"Me too," Poe replied, a smile settled on his face.

Then, a lump of sand exploded on their left. Naka hissed something and then went to the accelerator. Poe and Anala were thrown back and struggled to hold on.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Poe asked.  
"Strus clan." Anala looked back as Naka spoke, a large speeder was catching up on them. "A motley collection of grunks who can't do salvage, repair, trade, or anything else." Another shot was fired at them and more sand was in the air. "So they steal from those who can."  
"They're catching up," Poe told him. "Can this thing go any faster?"  
"My craft is built for hauling, not speed!"

"Then let me drive." Poe began to lean over and she watched as Naka slapped his hands away.  
"What! Are you insane? Why should I let you take control of my only real asset?"  
"Because," she told Naka as burst of Sand exploded. "He's the best pilot you'll ever met."

Naka finally gave in. When they switched positions, Poe turned the craft to the left and began to slow down.

Naka instantly argued with him again _('Giving up already? I could have done that much myself!')_ but she knew what he was doing. They were going to make it look like they were going to surrender. When the speeder behind them came as close as Poe wanted them to, he tilted Naka's speeder up sharply and gave it full power.

It then shot skyward.

The speeder kicked at least half a dune at the people behind them, the gritty sand sunk into every crevice of their craft. As they soared, a low grinding noise followed them, telling the group that the Strus' speeder had digested enough sand to cause it to break down. As they continued to move, the noise faded and she allowed herself to smile at their escape.

Naka's delight was shown through a mix of cackling and hissing.  
"Saved by a madman!" He cried, he then pointed a finger at Poe. "Are you really with the Resistance?"  
"Yes," Poe answered.  
"Then you truly are crazy."

"We of the Resistance prefer the term 'courageous'."  
"I see little difference," Naka admitted. "I owe you my mad friend. I will intercede with Ohn Gos. One way or another, we will get you off Jakku!"

"We're grateful," a relieved Poe replied.  
"Grateful!" Naka hissed, although he did smile. "What matters the gratitude of a madman?"

-o-

"Well?" She asked an hour later. Their scavenger friend had wandered off a while ago and they had been left to sort out their dealing with Ohn Gos. Poe went in and spoke to them, Anala choose to wait outside, she knew nothing of ships. She was leaning against the wall of the building Poe had disappeared into, watching the citizens around her. Out of the corner of her eyes she had noticed Poe coming towards her, and was now waiting for him to answer.

"They're readying a ship for us shortly," he replied. She nodded and shuffled along so he could lean against the wall with her.

"Any news of your droid?"  
"A nearby junkyard owner has been telling everyone how he's been robbed of a ship by two humans and a droid. Apparently he's offering a high price for a droid that matches the description of mine." Her eyes glared under the sun.  
"Do you think Finn was one of them?"  
"I don't know," he admitted with a sigh.

"I hope Finn's alright." _I hope he's still alive,_ was what she wanted to say.  
"I do too."

"How's your head?" She noticed the raw cut on his left side.  
"It's fine," she furrowed her brows and reached out. When she touched it he gave a loud wince.  
"It's not 'fine'," she then looked around at the stalls. "Want me to try buy something for it?" He frowned at her.  
"You've got nothing on you."

She reached up and plucked a earring out of her lobe. Poe's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Are they real?" Her eyebrows raised and he immediately gave an apologetic look. "Right, sorry. Keep forgetting you're a Queen." She glanced over to the market.  
"There's a stall over there, seems like they might sell medicine. I'm going to see what I can get." Before he could argue, she left his side.

The sun burnt her bare legs and she suddenly became self-conscious, afraid that people would stare. The market place was void of both colour and life it appeared, the stalls were dull and no one smiled. When she reached the stall she needed she gave a smile to the owner who replied with a weary look. She quickly found the items she needed and when she went to pay she gave a sheepish smile.

"I don't have any credits on me, but I have this," she held the earring in the middle of her open palm. The old women narrowed the eyes down at it.  
"It's fake," she accused and began to take the items back.  
"No, it's real!" Anala insisted. "It was crafted by hand, it comes from Naboo. See these gems?" She pointed out the specific ones to the lady. "They're more valuable than this entire stall, it could buy you a lot." The woman was in deep thought and contemplated what to do. Her eyes trailed up to Anala's face.

"Who are you?" She blinked in response, not knowing what to say. Once, twice and then a third before she knew what to say.  
"A tourist," she smiled sweetly. "A lost tourist, this is all I have."

The earring was then snatched out of her hand and the woman put it between her teeth. She bit down hard on it, making sure it was real. When she was satisfied, she chucked the supplies at Anala. She then hurried back to Poe who was sitting on the floor.

"You didn't have to do that." She sat down beside him, her legs automatically crossed.  
"Of course I did, your head needs seeing to," she explained whilst unloading what she bought. "They're just earrings, I have others." She wetted a cloth she bought with disinfectant. "Now, this might sting a little."

He winced as the cloth came in contact with his wound and stiffened up against the wall. When he got used to the feeling he opened one eye and watched her silently. Her makeup had smudged considerably, the red dots had became long lines marking her cheeks. The white paint had faded and was now patchy, revealing her natural skin tone here and there.

"Thank you," he eventually spoke.  
"It should be me thanking you," she admitted. "You saved my life." She continued to clean the blood and dirt off his face. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know I can do it myself," there was a playfulness to his tone. She almost smiled.  
"It gives me something to do." She continued nursing him.  
"What am I supposed to do then?" He asked. Her face then brightened.

"Stay still and look pretty." A grin made it's way onto his face and she tried to stop her own from growing.  
"You think I'm pretty?" His voice was smug, he then bit his lip.  
"I think you're a good pilot," she said, avoiding the question. "No wonder you're the best in the Resistance." She was then done and began putting her supplies away. "You need to have it looked at by medical droids."

"You need to be looked at too." Before he could do what she did to him, her hand reached for the cloth before his could. She was done quicker then she was with him. "You also might want to take your make-up off as well, people might recognise you." She began to scrub at her own face, leaving harsh red marks from where she had removed it.

When she thought she was finished he pointed to the side of her head. "You missed a spot." She scrubbed again. "No," he stopped her. "A little higher, to your right," he then leaned in and gently pulled the cloth out of her hands. "Here," he moved it higher and began to make soft stroking actions, causing the fabric to be much gentler on her face like she had been.

When he was done, she realised how close he was and took in his appearance. His skin tone was much darker than hers, she assumed it was his natural colouring. She envied him slightly because of it. His eyes were a dark brown, they were sweet and reminded her of the great oak trees that hung over a lake in Naboo. His hair was tousled and unkempt, however it suited him, he could probably go home and no one would question it.

He was handsome, very handsome. Her posture then straightened. _Grow up Anala,_ a voice argued, _you have more important things to think about.  
_ However, she could not move away.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her hand moved to rest on his, silently urging him to move away. His skin was hard and coarse from the amount of ships it had flown and missions it had been through.  
"Anytime," he replied, his voice barely there.

"Poe Dameron?" A voice called, disturbing their moment. She launched away from him, a blush on her cheeks.  
"Yeah, that's me," he replied.  
"Your ship's ready." She quickly bundled up their things and began to follow the man.

Her stomach felt like it was winding itself into knots. She then felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Shame.  
Jacen's gravely voice echoed inside of her, along with the other members of her council. _'You need to be devoted to your planet, consider yourself married to Naboo and it's people until your reign ends.'_

As they entered the building, the shame began to gnaw at her.

For now that the scorch of the sun had left them, Poe Dameron's eyes took it's place.

-o-

The ship they were given was small, however this time they didn't have to share a seat. Like the fighter craft they had stolen they would have to sit back to back, which Anala was thankful for. Naka Iit reappeared before they left, his slitted pupils regarded them with joy.

"Thank you," Poe said as they stood outside the craft.  
"No, _thank you_ , my friend," Naka replied. She then left them and began to make her way to the ship. "Hey," she heard Naka hiss to Poe. "She's a pretty one, it'd be a shame to let her go." She drowned out the rest of what was said and sat herself in one of the seats.

"You ready?" He asked when he entered.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Later on, when he got them out of Jakku and they were flying, she spoke up.

"So, where is this Resistance base?" She asked. "Or is it classified?" It was silent for a few seconds before he answered.  
"It's based on D'Qar."  
"Why there?"

"Well the First Order's not interested in it, neither was the Empire, there's not much space lane traffic in the area, and there's plenty of water." She said nothing in response and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

-o-

When they arrived at the resistance base, a small crowd had gathered, waiting for them to land. She recognised the faces immediately and found her moth upturning at the sight. Jacen was there, as were her Handmaidens who wore long indigo coloured robes. When they landed, the door was thrown open and she felt herself being pulled out of the ship.

"Your Highness," Jacen's voice was filled with shock, he took her in with wide eyes and an open mouth.  
"I'm alright," she told him, her Handmaidens began to push her away, urging her towards a building that lay in front of them.  
"Your head, you must see a medical droid at once," Jacen's wrinkled face was tight with worry.

"You're very brave, Your Highness," her Handmaiden, Aimé, told her. Like the rest of the Handmaidens, her face was hidden underneath the hood. She felt underdressed walking beside them.  
"I'm not the brave one, Commander Dameron is," she smiled brightly at Aimé. "He saved my life."

"You can tell your story another time, Your Highness," Jacen huffed. "Right now we should get you to the medical centre."

Her head whipped around, searching for him. Eventually, when she found him, he did not look her way.  
Not even once.

* * *

 **A/N: YOU GUYS I'VE HAD SO MANY REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES IT'S AMAZING I'M SO HAPPY! It's the most I've ever gotten for a chapter, especially the first, I'm amazed!**

 **By the way, the majority of this chapter is taken from the novelisation with what happened to Poe if anyone was interested. I also feel as if this chapter lacks something? I don't know.**

Thank you to everyone!

 **Reviews:**

 _hellraiserphoenix: :)  
_ _NicoleR85: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed!  
_ _thebeezekneeze: Thank you, I was worried it was too much or that it was boring.  
vany: Hehe thank you! Yes, Finn was my favourite part to write, I wanted to show the difference between him and the other troopers so he's more curious about things. They'll become best of buds I'm sure ;)_  
 _Guest: Thank you!_  
 _Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you think that! :)_  
 _Guest: You don't have to wait anymore :)  
Guest: THANK YOU!_  
 _Atropa Belladonna: Thank you, that's so sweet x  
Guest: Here you go!  
Eliza: Thank you, I'm glad you think that. I just really love the Queens of Naboo (especially Padme) and their aesthetics. Plus, I really wanted a powerful female.  
Guest: Thank you!x  
JunJunyil: Thank you! If you mean what happened to her at the end? Sort of the same with what happened to Poe, she was knocked unconscious with a hit to the head. Nothing too serious, she'll be alright :)_

 _ **Thank you all!** _


	3. The Queen's Heart

**Chapter 3 - The Queen's Heart  
**

 **"You can't just sit there and put everyone's lives ahead of yours and think that counts as love."**

Stephen Chbosky, Perks of Being a Wallflower

* * *

General Organa's hospitality gave her a large living room filled with everything she needed along with an even larger bedroom with a circular bed covered in silk sheets, and a balcony which showed the greenland outside. Underneath the balcony were the fighter aircrafts, but she would only stand out there to stare at the grass that grew wild beyond it and the giant trees she was now able to look down upon. Although it was a beautiful, she missed Naboo.

Her handmaidens had tried their best to make it seem like home, knowing that they would be here for awhile. _"It's not safe, Your Highness,"_ members of her council had warned her. _"The First Order will capture you again if they find you, especially now that word has traveled about your attack."_ So her handmaidens were advised to bring everything they thought a Queen would need. So now her living quarters were filled with portraits of Naboo flowers and landscapes she might have once visited. An ornament of Shiraya, an ancient moon goddess, sat on her table.

In her bedroom the circular bed had been covered in sheets of rich purples, hundreds of pillows also covered it. A vanity mirror had been placed inside, on its desk were all the traditional make-up for a Naboo Queen. Then there was a closet, holding as many dresses at it could.

But both she and her handmaidens still missed the waterfalls, the Lake Country and even the Gungans.  
They were even homesick for the food.

She could almost taste the spicy food that burnt her eyes, the sizzling sides and the oozing sauces. They were forced to live on a special type of ration, as they were not permanent members they weren't permitted to use the food quarters the Resistance fighters used. Instead, because they were guests, and royalty, they would _sometimes_ be allowed to have food cooked individually for them, although it was nothing special.

Jacen was unhappy.

"It's a disgrace," he had seethed as she tried her best to eat the bland food. "You're Queen of Naboo yet they give you this? It's an insult!"

"Calm yourself, Jacen," she replied. "Everyone gets the same."

Deep down she suspected that he did not really care what she ate, he was far more concerned about his own stomach.

-o-

A woman with a tiara of silver curls was at the door the morning after she arrived. Her face was unfamiliar but friendly.  
"General Organa wishes to speak with her Majesty the Queen." Anala had followed her, a new silver crown on her head covered with thousands of white jewels. Her dress was not as long as her previous one, this one was a mix between a navy blue and a dark purple. It was covered in a shimmering pattern which changed under different lights. She wore a tight silver necklace around her throat, almost like a choker, it matched the metal band that was wrapped around her waist.

They entered a room crowded with Resistance fighters hard at work and found the General staring up at a hologram projected from a table.

"General Organa," the Queen began. "It's been too long." The moment the words left her lips the woman in front turned around. The last time they had met in person was years ago, now Leia Organa's hair had began to turn grey and was tied up high. Lines marked her face showing her age.  
"It's a pleasure to have you on our base, Your Highness," the General managed a smile although the bags under her tired eyes proved that she was beginning to drain.  
"It's a pleasure to be here."

"I hope that your sleeping arrangements are to your standards."  
"Yes, thank you, especially for having them on such short notice." The elder's eyes flickered to a couple of workers behind them before focusing back on the Queen.  
"I was actually hoping to speak to you earlier this morning."

"I am sorry, General Organa," Jacen answered for her. "It was our Highnesses' beauty rituals which made us late." Anala's eyes narrowed down at him.  
"You told me to change." Jacen gave a tight smile.  
"I couldn't let you wear black on your first day here," he then turned to Organa. "It's bad luck."  
 _I felt like black,_ she wanted to respond, thinking about those they had lost but had no time to mourn. The General then gave a sympathetic look, which prompted Anala to speak again.

"I imagine that you wanted us to speak in private?"  
"That would be preferable," she nodded with a knowing smile. Anala turned her head.  
"You may leave us," her handmaidens gave a small bow but were the only ones who left. "That includes you too, Jacen." His eyes widened.  
"As a member of the Queen's council-"  
"As the Queen," she interrupted. "I'm telling you to leave." She noticed his fists clenching at his sides before he stormed away. An amused expression took over the General's face as she watched him shaking his head while he walked.

"He never did learn to keep his nose out of things, did he?"  
"I'm afraid not," she raised her hand towards an open space. "Shall we walk?" They journeyed side by side, the woman beside her greeted people walking past her. Eventually, when they were all gone she spoke again.

"I'm sorry about your encounter with the First Order."  
"You don't have to apologise, it wasn't your doing."  
"No, but I was the one who asked you to journey to Hosnian Prime." Anala then stopped in her tracks, remembering the hologram sent directly from Organa to her days before their attack. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming that our talk isn't going to be a catch up?"  
"No," the General gave a sad smile. "It's about Naboo's allegiance."  
"Odd," Anala commented. "That was the first thing the First Order wanted to know."  
"I don't mean to be rude, Your Highness, but I can only offer you protection for a limited amount of time." Her eyes wandered around the corridor they were in as she thought.

"What would happen if Naboo were to be involved in your Resistance?" She asked.  
"I'd offer you our utmost protection," Organa replied.  
"And if Naboo were to be attacked tomorrow?"  
"We'd fight for you," her eyebrows then furrowed slightly. " _If_ you were part of the Resistance."

Someone brushed past them and she felt herself bite her lip.  
"Many of my council will advise me against this," she admitted.  
"I know, that's why I need you to speak to them," the General's voice went softer. "Tomorrow, more of your council will arrive, as will some others from Naboo's neighbouring planets, I was hoping you'd convince them."

"Aren't you afraid someone might tell others of our location?"  
"They won't know, I'm having pilots fly them to and from here."  
"Are you planning on blindfolding them, General?" She smiled at the Queen's jibe.  
"Something like that."

Someone quickly made their way to the General and pressed a datapad into her hands. Anala watched as a silent message was sent from one to another through their eyes. She then thanked them and they disappeared. Brown eyes then met the Queen's before carrying on.

"To show our token of goodwill I've arranged a dinner of sorts for them. It'll impress," she promised. Anala was slightly surprised, curious as to why the General would go to so much effort. It was to please Anala, that was all she knew.

"I look forward to it."

The General then bid her farewell and left to go back to her duties. Her handmaidens immediately came back to her side.  
It was as if they had never even left.

-o-

Poe wandered down the halls contemplating if it was really a good idea. A part of him told himself to just leave it, while another assured that checking in on the Queen and thanking her was the right thing to do. He took a left and came face to face with two Nabooan Guards. They were both suited in dark red and blasters were held at their sides.

"May I help you?" One asked.  
"I'd like to speak with the Queen," The Guard didn't question him, he brought out a small comlink and spoke into it.

"There's a visitor for the Queen."  
"Send them in," a voice replied.

The doors opened, and Poe entered the Queen's quarters. He was met by an overwhelming amount of purple and blues. Handmaidens came and went, he was unable to count how many there were but it was obvious that the room was bustling with action. A handmaiden dressed in violet stopped her duties and greeted Poe.

"I'm Aimé," her dark eyes then questioned him. "May I be of assistance?"  
"Poe Dameron," he introduced himself. "I'd like to speak with the Queen, if I could." A familiar voice then called out from the next room.  
"Who is it?"  
"Poe Dameron to see you, Your Highness." A figure clad in blue moved to the doorway. The Queen studied Poe, her features disguised by the white paint. He bowed and looked down.

"Is there something I can help you with?"  
"No, Your Highness," he was slightly taken back by her formal tone, he stood straighter raising his head. "I was coming to see if you were all right."  
"I'm fine, thank you." Her eyes sought out his wound. "How's your head, Commander Dameron?"  
"It's doing well, Your Highness." Her head then raised, as if remembering something.

"Any news on your droid?" He tried to not seem as disappointed as he actually was.  
"Not much, Your Highness."

A Handmaiden came behind her and murmured something softly, he heard the words 'Jacen... celebration... custom...' and curiosity got the better of him. The side of her mouth twitched, as if she wanted to smile at what her Handmaiden said. He suspected that it wasn't directed at him.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to excuse me, Commander." He bowed, suddenly glad to be relieved.  
"Of course, Your Highness." Immediately she was gone, not bothering to listen to his goodbye. He bit his lip, confused as he wondered if she even remembered what they had been through together. Two Handmaidens came forth and escorted him to the door.

"Our Queen's heart goes with you," one said, her voice monotone.  
"Sure it does," he replied sarcastically.

-o-

A while later he was back by his X-Wing, fixing what needed to be fixed. He ducked underneath, making sure that he hadn't missed a single inch. Snap Wexley was opposite, musing on the craft.

"So where've you been?" He asked. Poe halted for a second, not really wanting to admit where he just was thirty minutes ago.  
"I went to check for news for BB8." It wasn't lie, that was what he was actually doing before the idea of going to visit the Queen came to him.  
"Any news?" He looked up at Snap and saw his friends concerned features.  
"No, still nothing."  
"I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere," said another voice. He turned to find Jessika Pava underneath her own craft, dirt covering her features from being so absorbed in her work. He smiled, thankful to have friends that cared.

He crawled out from underneath the X-Wing in time to hear Snap give a low whistle. He looked to find him staring across the yard.  
"What?" He asked, curious. "What is it?" He searched across the grounds in front of them confused.

Then he saw her.

She was on her balcony, watching the pilots at their stations. It was eighty feet off the ground, he had to crane his neck to properly look at her. They were across from each other and he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her. She stared down at the aircraft's beneath her. He watched as she shrugged off her elaborate shawl, she spared a final glance at it before tossing it over the rail. The wind carried it and it sailed far away, exactly where she wished she could be. It was now only a spot of blue in the vast green. Her lone figure seemed sad, almost isolated.

"Look at her," he heard Snap say. "She's beautiful." Poe became nervous that his friend might have been heard by others. As he turned to warn him he was even more confused.

Snap wasn't even looking at her. Poe followed his gaze to a new X-Wing that was being slowly rolled in.  
"Right," he muttered. He turned away, pointing his direction back towards the Queen.

Snap was also confused at his friend's lack of excitement. He looked at Poe and grinned once he realised. Quickly, he tapped Jessika and they both watched Poe gazing at the Queen. Snap and Jessika tried not to laugh. The Queen, as if sensing that she was being watched, turned suddenly and looked right at Poe. He was caught staring, but he didn't look away. She did, but then looked back. Their eyes met across the space of her balcony and his disposition.

He run a hand through his hair self consciously, then groaned as he realised his hand was covered in oil. He raised his stained hand to wave and grinned. She did not respond. Then, slowly, she raised a hand but before she could wave a handmaiden came up behind her. The cloaked woman whispered into the Queen's ear and he watched, wondering what she was telling her. Her painted face showed no emotion although she suddenly stormed away and all of her handmaidens obediently followed her, disappearing back into her shelter. Poe kept staring after her until the last thread of her dress left his sight.

"Forget it, Poe." Snap cackled drawing Poe's attention to the real world. "You're more likely to blow up the First Orders entire base by yourself then to get next to the likes o' her."

-o-

"Naboo is under attack."

Her eyes turned cold and her demeanor turned harder.  
"What did you just say?" She asked, daring Jacen to speak again.

"They've threatened to attack Naboo."  
"So they haven't actually attacked us?"  
"No, but we've been communicating with members and-"  
"Communicating?" She crossed her arms tightly, her eyes peered at the members of her council surrounding her. "Why was I not made aware of this?"  
"We didn't want to disturb you, especially after your injury."  
"So you didn't think that I was interested in a threat against my planet because of a bruise?"

Mairayni, another member of her council that had arrived an hour before, spoke up.

"Your Highness," her voice was more confident then Jacen's. "The First Order suspect that you're hiding Resistance fighters on Naboo."  
"Well tell them they're wrong or I'll do it myself."  
"In all due respect, you did just escape from them with a rogue Stormtrooper and a Resistance Pilot, Your Highness."  
"And that makes me guilty?" A single eyebrow was raised, daring Mairayni to speak again.  
"It makes you a suspect."

Anala closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. When she opened them again she stared wide eyed into the faces of three of her council member. She turned to Cora, the only council member who had not annoyed her so far.

"What do you suppose I do?" Cora gave an apologetic look.  
"There's nothing much we can do," she admitted. "We can't run the risk of going back incase we repeat the events of what happened before. It also isn't helping us by staying with the Resistance, if the First Order hear about this then they'll believe you'll have sided."  
"So what do we do? Stay low and do nothing?"Her council members gave uncomfortable looks to each other. "Is that actually what you recommend?"  
"Until we know how serious the situation is then yes," Cora replied, her eyes pleading with her Queen not to argue.

Anala raised from her seat and walked to the balcony doors. The sun was beginning to go down and she saw that the moon was making it's way up. Soon the stars would crowd the sky but even with the promise of that did not not stop the burning in her eyes.

"Leave me."  
"Excuse me?" Jacen's voice shot out.  
"I said leave," she commanded. She heard them all trail out one by one and waited until they left to speak again.

"Make sure there are no Guards outside, I need to be alone."  
"Your Highness-" her handmaiden began to object.  
"Please," she choked out, her throat beginning to cave.  
"As you wish." She heard them all leave her and listened for the door to close.

 _Naboo is under attack._

The words seemed to repeat over and over again.

She moved to her bedroom and stared at her reflection in the large vanity mirror. She felt sick of the sight of her pale white painted face and the red dots.

With a primal, anguished cry she clawed at her own throat, ripped off her silver necklace and watched as it exploded across the room. In a frenzy, she tore at herself, her gown, her ridiculously large headpiece and then she attacked the room. She flung everything off the dresser and they all soared, then clattered against the wall. She hurled a datapad at the door and it landed with a fine crack right down the center.

She then knew what she had to do.

-o-

It was cold, especially for this time of night. Underneath the black sky, Poe was glad he was able to easily concentrate on his work to distract himself from the freezing temperature. He grabbed a wrench from the toolbox and began to tighten some of the bolts on his X-Wing. He then heard footsteps coming near him, assuming that it was Jessika coming to check up on him he rolled his eyes.

"If you're coming to give me leftovers then you can take them back, not even I want the _'Luxury Chefs Special'._ You know what happened last time, I do not want to relive that-"  
"I need you to take me to Naboo." He frowned.  
"Yeah and I need you to-" he broke off, realising that it wasn't Jessika's voice.

He shuffled slightly just so his head peaked out and found a white painted face with royal dots. He froze, realising that if he hadn't been stopped before then he would have gone into large detail about his bowels in front of the Queen.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Asking you to take me to Naboo."  
"Why'd you want me to do that?" He then returned to his original place and his voice turned sarcastic. "You missing your Palace already?"  
"Naboo is under attack."

"What?!" Panic went through him and he rushed out from under the X-Wing then came to her side. "Are you alright?" It was obvious from the lack of headdress, her smudged make-up and disheveled clothes that she wasn't.  
"No," she admitted but did not linger on her feelings. "I need you to take me back so I can surrender."  
"You think I'm going to take you back so you can be killed?" He shook his head. "No way."  
"I'll pay you," he turned away from her and she became desperate. "If we make it back to Naboo I promise you everything you could ever want."

"Nice offer, still stupid." He started packing up his toolbox, attempting to block her out.  
"Well, then I'll go alone."  
"That does sound better, you're more than capable of looking after yourself." When he turned around she was already climbing into the X-Wing.

"Hey!" He dropped his toolbox and it fell with a clang to the floor. "That's my ship!" It was too late, when he rushed to it she was already seated in the cockpit.  
"This thing has autopilot, right?" He paused for a few seconds not answering her, she raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe..."

Her dress pooled around the seat and he wondered how she'd ever manage to get out wearing it. She began pressing controls and they both knew she had no idea what she was doing. He cringed inwardly as she pressed all the wrong ones, wanting to protect his ship from the havoc she was causing. Eventually, she got the sequence right.

"You might want to leave," she told him. "They'll think you helped me escape and you'll get in trouble." He said nothing in response, he took a step back and waited for her to leave. He watched silently as she began to hesitate, she noticed he was watching. "Goodbye, Commander Dameron," she called out from underneath the glass.

"You won't leave," he called back out to her. Hearing what he had said, she raised the cover and narrowed her eyes.  
"Pardon?"  
"You won't leave," he repeated himself and then began to walk away. "Remember to lock it after you get out." As he turned his back he heard her raise her voice.  
"What do you mean I _'won't leave'_?" Her voice was sharp with anger. "You out of all people cannot tell me what to do. You barely know me."

"If you really were going to leave, then you would have done it already instead of arguing with me." Realising what he was saying her face softened. Her head fell into her hands, giving up. He took a few careful steps forward, then held his hand out. "Want me to help you out?" She carefully took his hand and pulled herself out of the cockpit. Normally for him, it would take a simple jump from the craft to get out. However, she was smaller than him so he had to hold onto her tightly. He directed her to stand on the edge of the X-Wing so he'd be able to carry her down. But as she went to take that step, her dress caught underneath.

He opened his arms and caught her before she could fall too far. However, the impact of the sudden weight surprised him, causing him to stumble. He felt himself fall before he even realised it. Both of them landed in a heap on the floor and a sharp pain went through his head. He groaned as he held where it had been hit.

"I'm sorry," she apologised and raised herself so her arms were on both sides of his head. "Are you alright?" He tried to ignore the throbbing in his head.  
"Yeah, you?" She gave a small sympathetic smile.  
"I had someone to break my fall."

Another pair of footsteps came their way and to Poe's horror he found himself staring up at Jessika Pava. Her dark eyes widened at the sight of the bedraggled Queen practically straddling her friend.

"Poe?" He raised his hands in earnest.  
"This isn't what it looks like," he promised. Her mouth curled into a grin and he knew that she didn't believe him.  
"I'm guessing you won't be joining us for dinner then," she teased and with that she was gone. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be living this down for a while. He felt the Queen lift herself off of him and looked up to find her raising a hand to him. He grabbed hold of it and she helped pull him up. He dusted himself off, then turned to close the roof of the X-Wing. Slowly, he turned back to her.

"Maybe I should walk you back?" He offered, now strangely nervous. She gave a nod, not looking him in the eye as she dusted her dress down.  
"Maybe you should." She lead the way and he was made to catch up with her.

The toolbox was left behind, long forgotten.

* * *

 **A/N: What do we think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry that I didn't go into too much detail, I'm very tired at the moment.**

So sad to hear about the deaths of Alan Rickman and David Bowie, both such talented men who gave the world so much.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **NicoleR85:** _Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one!_  
 **pigless9:** _WOW! Thank you, that's such a compliment! I'm glad you think that, thank you!_  
 **ellalion:** _Naboo is going to get right down and dirty in the mess, which is sort of entertaining to write, sort of sad because I like Naboo._  
 **JunJunyil:** _Thank you! This chapter isn't that long, however, I promise the next chapter will be even longer!_  
 **Guest:** _Thank you!_  
 **Guest:** _Here's more! Thank you :)_  
 **ehluvr3:** _Thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad you think that because I was worried that people would assume that they were going to dive straight into love but all it is right now is attraction (mostly from Anala because let's be honest it's Oscar Isaac)._  
 **taytayfanatical:** _You're so so so so amazing :) thank you!_  
 **Christmas 95:** _Hmm you might have to wait a bit till they're together BUT IT WON'T BE LONG DON'T WORRY._  
 **sarahmichellegellarfan1:** _Thank you!_  
 **Guest:** _Thank you! He might because I think that's a cute idea. But it's definitely an option if anyone did or didn't want it. :)_  
 **InfinityMars :** _Thank you, that means a lot! Poe is so sweet I love him!_

Ciao for now!


	4. Follow My Lead

Chapter 4 - Follow My Lead

 **'She is proud, she is struggling with herself; but kind, charming, generous.'**

Fyodor Dostoevsky, The Brothers Karamazov

* * *

"I'm not saying that there is something going on with you and the Queen," Jessica told him early the next morning. "But I'm saying there's something going on between you and the Queen."

They stood beside each other in the queue for food, their trays in front of them.  
"For the last time," he sighed. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Then explain last night," she demanded and then smiled at someone who passed. His thoughts went back to walking Anala back to her room and the awkward farewell between them. How he made sure to avoid Jessika going back to his room so he wouldn't be pestered with these questions.

"I can't," he replied. He had promised himself that he wouldn't tell anyone of what had happened, knowing that the Queen did not need more gossip spread about herself. Jessika studied his face before turning away to put food on her plate.  
"You're hiding something."  
"No, I'm not," he argued but his voice came out an octave higher.

"You're a terrible liar," she chuckled. He then thanked the cook after his food given and followed Jessika back to their bench. Snap sat there with another resistance member Poe had become familiar with yet.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked as he noticed Jessika's smile.  
"Poe's secretly seeing the Queen of Naboo." Poe rolled his eyes whilst the new recruits eyes bulged. Snap laughed at Jessika.

"Nice joke, Jess, what's for breakfast?" He asked while looking at Jessika's plate. She frowned.  
"I'm not joking."  
"Ignore her," Poe told them as dug a fork into his food. "She thinks she's funny."

" _I am_ funny," she mumbled. "But that's not the point."

-o-

The cantina was where members of the Resistance ate, it was a stark contrast to the rooms the Queen and her Handmaidens had been placed in the past few days. It was a loud, boisterous place and Aimé was surprised by the amount of people. The handmaiden even spotted a few mothers with babies in between some fighters, if they had been rescued or were families she did not know. Most of the people here were fighters, young and old, they recounted their missions and told stories of all that they had seen. Others were collapsed in fits of laughter over a joke one of their comrades had told, she saw a woman in the corner showing another how to correctly hold a blaster.

Aimé carried on walking through them, remembering what she had been told to do. She was wrapped in a cloak of crimson and drifted towards a group in the corner. There were four of them, three men and one woman all surrounding a table. One of the men grabbed his tray and left them, leaving Commander Dameron in plain sight.

His eyes crinkled at something the woman next to him said and Aimé found his smile to be infectious. The woman had dark hair with even darker eyes, she noticed the hooded figure coming toward them and nudged Poe sharply in the arm. He then looked up, only now noticing her presence. He gave a confused look.

"Commander Dameron?" She asked, Poe nodded in response. "The Queen wishes to speak to you." Poe looked back unsure to his friends, he found Jessika grinning while Snap looked at him in disbelief.  
"Sure," he replied. "I guess I can't refuse the Queen." He pushed himself out of the seat and motioned for her to lead the way.

As they left, Aimé heard the woman whisper to her friend.  
"I told you he was seeing the Queen."

-o-

Poe didn't know what to expect when he saw her, another plan to flee to Naboo or a stream of apologies.  
He got neither.

She stood outside shroud in white, three more handmaidens behind her.

"Commander Dameron," she greeted. He bowed slightly.  
"Your Highness."  
"I was wondering if you'd accompany me on my walk?" He smiled.  
"It'd be an honour," he walked by her side. Her handmaidens following them.

The activity outside stopped as they passed groups, a hush fell as they watched the Queen make her way. He wondered if the Queen felt self-conscious as they all stared openly at her, some with resentment, others with awe. Some curtsied and bowed as they passed.

"Mama," he heard a child's voice call. "Look Mama, it's an angel!" She certainly looked like one with her long white gown and hair filled with what seemed like threads of silver which held jewels as bright as snow.

However her thoughts did not focus on the compliments.

"Why don't they like me?" She asked as she saw a group glaring.  
"Oh, lots of reasons." She frowned up at him.  
"Such as?"

"Well," he thought, remembering the discussions he overheard. "For starters, you haven't picked a side."  
"It's not as easy as that," she sighed.  
"Is it?"

"No, none of you understand. Although I might agree with the resistance I must do what's best for Naboo. My choice will change the lives of thousands. Naboo is my home, Naboo holds my people. If I declare Naboo a friend to the Resistance then I doom them." She realised that she was going on and changed the conversation. "What are the other reasons?"

"You're able to wear elaborate gowns and jewellery whilst they have nothing," he admitted.  
"This is what all Naboo Queens wear, I have to wear it." He then eyed her crown.  
"Doesn't it hurt?" He asked. "Having to wear that all day?"  
"Sometimes," she admitted.

They noticed a woman operating on an X-wing, she looked up and noticed Poe. She giggled and then waved and Poe in return gave one of his trademark grins.

"Could you please not do that?" He turned to find the Queen frowning at his actions.  
"What, jealous?" He teased.  
"No, not at all," she said defensively. "I'm just annoyed that you're not paying attention."

"Attention to what?" He asked.  
"To the matter at hand." He gave a confused look.  
"Which is?"  
"Me." Both of his brows raised.

"Do you know how full of yourself you sound right now?" She sighed and collected herself before starting again.  
"I'm sorry but it's important."  
"Go on," he asked, curious.

"I have to go to a dinner tonight," she admitted. "General Organa has arranged it."  
"Right..." He spoke slowly, still not understanding why he was here.  
"I have to bring a guest of honour," she explained. "Will you be my guest?"

He froze, not knowing what to say. Only when he noticed the expectant look on her face did he reply.

"Me?" He then asked. She gave a nod. "Well, if that's what you want."  
"It is," she smiled. "Consider it a thank you, for everything." She began to back away. "I have to go," she explained. "It's been a pleasure, Poe." He bowed at her before she left and he saw a smile on her face. He wondered if it was at his bow.

He walked away to his station and found Jessika waiting.

"Don't," was the first thing he said to her.  
"I didn't say anything!" She argued. However, a smile broke out on her face.

"So... how'd it go?"  
"How'd what go?" He asked as circled the X-Wing.  
"Your little date."

"It wasn't a date, it was just a walk,"  
"If you say so," she teased. She then rummaged through the toolbox next to her. "Anything happen?"  
"Nothing really," he admitted. "Just got invited to dinner."

"What?" Her head sprung up.  
"I'm going with her to a dinner party."

He ignored Jessika's continued questions and laughed.  
 _Maybe it was a date._

-o-

"I heard you were joining us for dinner." He was in the control room, looking over details for his missing droid when he heard the familiar voice. He turned to find General Organa behind him.

"Word seems to travel fast." Leia then looked at him with an obvious frown.  
"Dameron, do you have the slightest idea of what you're going to wear?" He froze, Poe hadn't thought about that.  
"Honestly? Not really." She sighed and then stretched her arm.

"Come with me."

-o-

"You sure I'm alright to wear this?" He asked. The soft material he wore was a light blue, the darkness of his trousers contrasted with it. A thick black belt was wrapped around his hips and the General then covered his shoulders with a coat.

"Of course," she replied. He looked at himself in the mirror and then took in the design.

"So, is this Naboo fashion?" He hadn't seen Jacen where anything like this.  
"No, it's Alderaan." His thoughts then went to the planet that the General beside him was once Princess of. "It's quite old," she told him. He noticed her fingers dancing along the seam of fabric, memories filling her.

"I'll take care of it," he promised. "I'll bring it back to you first thing tomorrow." She then shook her head and stepped away.  
"You can keep it," she told him. "No one's worn it in a long time and probably never will after tonight."

"Thank you." She gave a soft smile but it disappeared when she noticed his hair.  
"Now," she said and then sat him down in a chair. "What to do with this?"

-o-

Hours later he was outside the Queen's quarters. Aimé, the handmaiden from before, noticed him waiting and instructed him to follow her in.

Jacen was sat on the Queen's couch. Mairayni, another one of Naboo's fine council members sat next to him, covered in jewelry. Neither noticed his presence. Another woman sat opposite them, she gave a warm smile to him. Aimé then made her way to the Queen's bedroom.

"Commander Dameron is here, Your Highness."  
Poe barely had time to be smile back at the woman. Because just behind three handmaidens was the Queen.

She seemed to walk in starlight, as her dark dress shimmered resembling the night sky outside. A pool of fabric ended at her feet as it trailed behind her, cascading down the steps to the main quarters. It was a low-cut dress showing off her neck and shoulders, her arms were sheathed in a lighter version of the material. The crown she wore was dripping with diamonties atop her hair, which was pinned up high and braided. Poe was hypnotised.

And so was she.

He grinned once he noticed her eyes widened underneath the thick white paint on her face. She changed course so she now walked directly towards him. As she approached Poe, he stood up straight. She extended her hand in a noble gesture and he took it, kissing the back of her fingers. The Queen flushed, although her warm cheeks were hidden by make-up, it couldn't save her from the beaming smile that made it's way onto her face. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

He heard a cough from behind them and turned to find Jacen glaring at both of them. A displeased look flashed over his face before he made a tight lipped smile for his Queen.

"We best be leaving, Your Highness."

Poe held his arm out for her to take, ignoring his glare. Anala took it with grace and lead him away.

-o-

Poe stepped into the place where the dinner was being held and his breath was taken away by the splendor spread out before him. Tables were covered in white cloths and flowers were arranged in the middle, all different colours. The lights above them dangled and he could already see different plates of food being brought out to tables.

The women were all in floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and expensive jewelry. The men were in evening wear, standing with one hand at the small of the back, talking quietly.

"Who are all these people?" She smiled at his question and pointed out a few surrounding them.

"See that woman in red? That's the Duchess Sardeya." A large beefy man stood beside her. "And that's Tyris DeCrion, he's the richest man in Naboo." She nodded to a young blonde girl next to him. "His daughter, Sirra, is my age and was one of the Handmaidens to the Queen before me." She then motioned to their left. "And over there, that's Lady Morituri." A Togruta woman stood tall and expressionless. "She's a high-end fashion designer, you'll see many people draped in her creations tonight. However, she's mostly known for designing lingerie." She then smirked. "I'll doubt you'll be seeing anyone's tonight." Before he could reply she carried on. "She's very popular in Naboo, I had the honour of wearing something she handmade for only me."

"Lingerie?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.  
"It was a dress, oh," her voice turned into a whisper as she spotted a lean young man. "That's Addison Baldor and his latest squeeze, Krystah." The red-headed woman next to him laughed uncontrollably at a joke Baldor made. "His wife is at home with their children, of course."

"Seems like a nice crowd." He sighed. She gave a light squeeze to his arm.  
"They're not all bad, Lady Morituri is good but she never smiles."

They took five steps before General Organa came towards them. She gave a small bow towards the Queen and then gave a small nod towards Poe.

"Your Highness, Commander Dameron." She then turned her full attention towards her. "I was wondering if I could steal a moment of Dameron's time?" She smiled at the General and nodded and gave a fleeting smile at Poe before leaving. Her handmaidens followed her in their navy cloaks.

"Nervous?" She asked as they followed after the Queen.  
"A little," he admitted.  
"Try to be yourself," she told him. "Naboo is known for being kind."

She then left him and went to a group of strangers he did not know. Sensing the General's departure, Anala turned back around to him. He then joined her side and took her arm once more. The beefy man she pointed out earlier made his way over. He bowed low and kissed Anala's knuckles like Poe had earlier, except he was clumsier and his face was bright pink.

"Your Highness." His daughter then came forward curtsied in respect.  
"DeCrion, I'd like to introduce Commander Dameron." A smile came over the older man's face, Poe suspected that it was because the Queen of Naboo remembered his name. He quickly turned to Poe and grabbed his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dameron." He shook his hand with such strength that Poe felt his body move along with it. "Are you part of Naboo's Council?"  
"No, I'm actually a pilot for the resistance." DeCrion nodded as if he was interested, then looked puzzled at why the Queen would have member of the resistance on her arm. Sirra then stepped forward towards Anala and DeCrion became alert again.

"Your Highness, you probably don't remember my daughter-"  
"Sirra, isn't it?" She asked, cutting him off. The blonde's eyes widened and then a smile beamed at her.

"Yes, Your Highness." Only then did she smile at Sirra.  
"You served Queen Luma, didn't you?" She nodded. "You were in charge of styling her hair, weren't you?"

"Yes, Your Highness, I did it nearly everyday she was Queen."  
"You did an impeccable job," she then motioned for Sirra to walk with her."If you're free tomorrow then I'd love to discuss any other styles you think would suit me, my handmaidens and I are running out of ideas." The girl's eyes widened and Poe watched with a grin as Sirra smiled brighter than she had before.

"It would be an honour, Your Highness." Poe walked behind them in silence with DeCrion.

"If it's not too bold to say, Your Highness," Sirra began as she was wrapped up in a giddy haze. "Your Commander seems like a fine man."  
"That is quite bold." The Queen replied, but couldn't help herself from glancing back at him. He was not paying attention to their conversation and was taken by the display around him.

"I apologise, Your Highness, I only meant it as a compliment." Anala raised an eyebrow curiously. "You would make a fine pair."  
They stopped and she thanked Sirra. They parted ways and she turned back to face Poe.

 _You would make a fine pair.  
_

She took his arm again and saw a glimpse of their reflection in a window. She ignored the temptation to look and see if what Sirra said was true, instead she led the way forward to the table they were to be seated at.

It was like a ballroom at a palace, alive and lit by a constellation of lights. It was full of elegantly dressed people all from different places and music drifted from a small band in the corner of the room.

Their names were written in an eloquent scrawl in front of the seats, she found her name at the centre of the table. She looked to her right and found General Organa's seat, on her left would sit Jacen. She was filled with disappointment at not being able to sit next to Poe. She looked across the table and found her opposite him. This wasn't so bad, she thought as she found she was easily able to take glances at him without anyone being suspicious. Her handmaidens stood behind her and only moved out of their place when General Organ and Jacen came to take their seats.

"Dameron is joining us from the resistance," was the first thing Jacen said to the others. "He was of some assistance to the Queen a few nights ago."

She ignored the temptation to roll her eyes when Poe became the subject of furtive glances. General Organa cleared her throat.

"I am too with the resistance, if you remember." Jacen didn't bother looking at Leia, instead he took a sip out of his glass. Before anyone could say anymore, Anala quickly stepped in.

"Commander Dameron saved my life." She then placed her hand over Jacen's and whispered. "Please don't spoil tonight for us, I'd like to get through the starter without anyone storming out." She gave a look to Mairayni and silently begged for her to change the conversation.

"Where do you live, Commander Dameron?" Anala took small slips out of the glass in front of her. She couldn't remember the name of it but she remembered the taste, it was the one her handmaiden Esmé had once drank too much of and ended up falling asleep at a dinner table.

"Right now I live wherever the Resistance is. After the war's over, I guess I'll either go back to Yavin or wherever I feel like."

The waiters came along holding small silver plates. They served salad as the first course, all the fruit was designed in different shapes. She watched as Poe reached for the dessert fork. Quickly, her foot shot out and nudged him gently. He met her eyes and stared as she picked up the salad fork, prompting him to do the same.

"You find this sort of life appealing, do you?" Mairayni asked, a look of distaste came across her face. Poe didn't notice, instead he smiled.

"I'm fighting against the First Order for our Galaxy. One of the perks is that it's a huge galaxy, and I get to see as much as I can before I go." The small smile she wore vanished at the idea of him dying. "Both of my parents were rebel fighters, both put their lives on the line daily for others. Then, my mother died years later when I was only nine. Something like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you, especially with being a pilot for the resistance." A grin came on his face despite the topic. "I believe we should make every second count."

Leia gave a comforting smile to him.  
"Well said, Poe." The General then raised a glass towards him.  
"Here, here," a voice called out. Anala then noticed Mairayni's frown at everyone who raised their glasses. _Your plan backfired,_ she wanted to shout in glee, _they love him._ She then raised her glass to the man opposite her.

"To making it count."

-o-

An hour later, when desert had been served, Poe took General Organa's seat beside Anala. The General had excused herself and went to speak to one of the representatives of another planet. The Queen had instantly asked Poe to take the empty seat next to her. "I feel as if we haven't spoken in ages," was her argument.

"Twenty minutes," Jacen spoke with a bitter tone. "Twenty minutes since the last time you spoke, if we're being exact." She had ignored his comment and grinned when Poe took his place next to her. Slightly intoxicated by the drinks she was having, chatted more amicably with him then she ever had before. Jacen made sure to interrupt that as well.

"So you're a pilot then, Dameron?" Anala closed her eyes and stopped herself from sighing audibly. _Give me strength,_ she prayed.

"Yes, sir." Before her council member could ask anymore, she found herself butting in.

"Commander Dameron is the greatest pilot I have ever met."  
"Is he?" She couldn't stop herself from carrying on.

"Yes, he can fly anything." A strange smile made it's way onto Jacen's face and turned his body towards them.  
"Well then, Dameron," there was a strange tone to his voice, he sounded... cheerful. "If you're such a good pilot, then maybe you could escort the Queen back to Naboo in the next couple of days?" Her face fell at the reminder. She stared down at her thumbs as they twiddled around, waiting for his response.

"You're leaving?" She looked up and saw an unreadable expression on him.

"I've outstayed my welcome, Naboo hasn't chosen a side yet." Like Jacen wanted, a silence came between them. She suddenly noticed how quiet the table was. Everyone spoke in soft voices or just sipped their drinks silently.

"I'll be sad to see you go, Your Highness." _I'll be sad to leave,_ she wanted to say. Then she noticed one of the representatives of a neighbouring planet stand up.

"We're going outside, you coming, Dameron? I'd love to hear some of your war stories." _No one wants to hear about war stories,_ she wanted to argue with DeCroin's arrogant smile, _not even Poe wants to hear about them._

"You don't want to stay in here with the others, do you?" She watched him silently contemplate his choices. She wanted him to stay.  
"No thank you, sir. I'm actually about to head back." DeCrion nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Dameron." Then he left. Poe turned back to find Anala with furrowed brows, it looked strange underneath all the make-up.

"Do you have to leave?" He bowed slightly.  
"It's been a pleasure, Your Highness."

She watched him walk away, and waited for Jacen's scowl to disappear as he too stared after him. When he finally turned away, a handmaiden came behind her.

"I have a message from Commander Dameron, Your Highness," she whispered. Anala leaned in.  
"Go on," she urged.  
"He says for you to meet him in fifteen minutes outside."

She then turned to the table.  
"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll change into something more comfortable for the rest of the evening."

Her handmaidens followed after her obediently as they departed. Once they were on their own, she turned to Miré.

"I need you to go ahead and find Aimé, tell her to dress in whatever gown she prefers and to make sure her make-up is immaculate," she smiled at her handmaiden. "She's going to be Queen for the next couple of hours." Miré hurried on ahead. Anala was left behind with Esmé, who walked a couple paces behind.

When they arrived at her quarters, she entered to find Aimé looking the image of her. Anala took off her headpiece and passed it towards her friend.

"You know what to do." Aimé then left with two other handmaidens at her heel. She then turned to Esmé. "Would you bring me the plain blue dress that hangs on the door?" She began to strip out of the current gown she wore and then went across to the wet cloth one of her handmaidens had left for her. She scrubbed her face until it felt raw, she only stopped when no trace of her previous make-up was left. Yané, another one of her handmaidens, helped her into her dress.

"If I may ask, Your Highness," she spoke while buttoning up the back of her dress. "But where exactly are you going?"

"To visit a friend," she replied. "No one must know."  
"I won't say a word."

She left after her make-up was redone, this time there was no traditional Naboo markings. She huddled under her cloak and quickly made her way outside. She went out to the same fighter wing she had found him at before.

"So," she span around to find a pair of familiar brown eyes. "How about I take you to a real party?"

-o-

The common room made for the fighters was crowded and alive with music and laughter. Some members were in a group in the corner and made lively stomping music on instruments she barely recognised. People were dancing, drinking but most of all laughing.

Poe took her to a group surrounding a table and began to introduce her.

"Jessika this is-"  
"Anala," she interrupted, not wanting anyone to know who she really was. "I'm Anala." Jessika smiled, her eyes were warm. A look of realisation passed over her as she took Anala in.

"You're one of the Queen's handmaidens aren't you?"  
"Yes," she lied. "How'd you know?" Jessika shrugged, then a wicked smile broke out.

"Poe has a thing for Naboo Queen's." Anala's eyebrows raised and she looked at Poe's now red face.  
"Does he?" Jessika grinned in response.  
"That's how I guessed."

"She's joking," Poe told her after he had introduced her to Snap Wexley.  
"I believe you," she smirked. He rolled his eyes and noticed the area where everyone was dancing.

He dragged her over there, she found that she was trembling as he stopped and took her right hand with his left. His other hand slid to her back. Her body tingled at the feeling.

"I don't know the steps," she admitted. He shrugged and held her closer.  
"Follow my lead." The music picked up again and they were off.

It was awkward at first as she fumbled around him. She then started to get into it and grinned at him as she got the rhythm. They danced faster as the music sped up. The steps were fast and she began to shine with sweat. People whistled and clapped as the band played faster and faster.

The tune ended in a mad rush. He stepped away from her and a clumsy mocking bow. Exhilarated and slightly tipsy, she joined in and did a graceful curtsy which ended up with her falling into him.

They grabbed each other as the beat picked up once more.

* * *

The stars blazed overhead, so bright and clear. Anala and Poe walked along the row of aircrafts. Still giddy from the party, they attempted to sing a popular song. The only problem was was that Poe only knew some of the words and Anala knew one line, leaving her to hum as he sang. He had a good voice she realised, she thought that she could listen to him sing through the rest of the night.

They fumbled the words and broke down laughing. She stifled her laughs by burying her head into his shoulder. They reached the outside door which led the way to her quarters, but she didn't go in.

"You want to know a secret?"  
"Go on," he grinned, amused by her state.  
"I wasn't supposed to bring a guest," she admitted. "I just wanted to see you again."

His smile faltered for a second.  
"That's kind of you." She hummed in agreement before looking up at the stars.

His hand was just touching hers and all she could feel was the inch of skin where their hands touched.

"Look!" She suddenly pointed. "A shooting star!"  
"Shouldn't we wish on it?" He asked.

She tore her eyes away from the sky and looked up at him. She realised how close they were, it would be easy to just move forward a couple of inches to hug him.

Or kiss.

His thoughts matched her and he began to lean in, slowly.

"What would you wish for?" His voice was almost breathless. She found that she too was moving inch by inch closer towards him. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to make the final move.

Naboo suddenly came to mind.

Then she opened her eyes and stepped back. She smiled sadly at him, wanting to apologise for what could have been.

"Goodnight, Poe."

The door bang shut after her and she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Does anyone like X-Men? If so, I wrote a fic to X-Men First Class awhile ago and it's now finished and I'm working on Days of Future Past. If anyone would check it out, that would be great. I know it needs editing and I plan on doing it soon but I'd like for people to check out my DOFP one.**

 **Alot of Titanic references yay! They'll stop now I promise.**

 **I keep on accidentally typing Alana instead of Anala so i'm sorry if you see that in this chapter.**

Reviews:

hellraiserphoenix: I will! :)  
NicoleR85: Thank you!x  
ellalion: Yeah her council members aren't nice which sucks. No, thank you! :)  
Nikki-Nieu: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!  
taytayfanatical: Awh! Jacen sucks!  
2joe2: YAS  
sarahmichellegellarfan1: I'm glad you got the reference :)  
JunJunyil: Awh thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying!  
shade815: Thank you!  
Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one!  
Guest: Wow thank you! :)  
Guest: I'm glad :)  
Zyiiesi: A little of romance between them at the end ;)

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews, favourites and follows! They mean a lot to me!**

 **(Reading my X-Men fics would also be cool as you guys are really nice! Thank you!)**


	5. A Slow Burn

**Chapter 5 - A Slow Burn**

* * *

When she woke the next morning she turned to find Aimé above her. She jumped and felt herself grab at her covers.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Aimé then moved to the curtains. "But you need to wake."

A bright light then marked the room and Anala groaned as it burnt her eyes. She forced herself out of the bed and felt a silk bed robe being wrapped around her.

She followed Aimé out but caught the sight of her reflection in the mirror, without her make-up she looked strangely ordinary. Her skin seemed to always be pink as it constantly reacted to the paint she wore.

"Your Highness?" Aimé asked.  
"Coming," Anala replied but kept hand to cover where the marked skin.

Aimé was close enough to be her shadow as she walked right behind her into the living quarters. She found her other handmaidens in different parts of the room.

Esmé was busy arranging papers, Miré was laying out food for her Queen and Yané was preparing the dress Anala would wear for the day. All of them were cloaked in grey.

When they noticed their Queen they all put aside what they were doing and bowed whilst murmuring a greeting. Anala bowed back before sitting in a seat.

Miré came forward with her food and Anala thanked her. As she bit into the rations she noticed Yané coming forward. She carried a light blue gown embroided with small flowers along with a thick coat.

"It's expected to rain," Yané explained.  
"Thank you," Anala replied.

She was half way though her meal when her eyes began to droop close. She stopped herself from falling forward and batted her eyes open.

She looked across the room at Aimé and noticed that there were faint red marks on her cheeks from pretending to be the Queen.

"What did I miss last night?" Anala asked, now wide awake. Aimé shifted uncomfortably.  
"General Organa conducted a vote," she explained. "It was to see if Naboo should become part of the Resistance."

"Well?"  
"There were more votes against joining than there were for."  
"Oh," was all Anala could say.

"As Queen of Naboo, they have given you the power to make the final decision."

"Mire, what are those papers?"  
"They're condolence letters for our dead, your Highness."

Her mind went back to those who passed away on the ship that the First Order attacked. A chill went through her as she remembered the way their bodies looked bloodied and crumbled on the floor.

"I'll write them now, thank you."

-o-

Yané was right about the rain, it blasted down and when the sky wasn't weeping, it sulked. An inky gloom now settled across the sky.

Normally her and her handmaidens would stand on the balcony and watch the people underneath but now they were made to stay inside.

Yané now kneeled by the side of her, finishing the dots on her cheeks.

"Commander Dameron is here to visit the Queen," a voice announced. Anala sat straighter and her handmaidens came behind her as he entered.

"Your Highness,"  
"Commander Dameron," she then turned to her handmaidens. "Leave us, please."

He wore the same smile that never seemed to die out. She couldn't help the small twitch her mouth did.

"You can call me Poe," he said.  
"Right," she then breathed. "Poe." His dark eyebrows raised.

"Yes?" She then realised that she hadn't been meaning to tell him anything, she had just wanted to say his name.

"Nothing," she replied. There was a few moments of silence before a frown marked his face.

"Is something's wrong?" She decided to not lie to him as she wrung her hands.

"Last night they voted whether or not Naboo should become part of the Resistance," she explained.  
"And?" He asked.

"The votes against outweighed the votes for."  
"That's insane," he replied, his voice full of disbelief.

"As Queen I get the final say."  
"And?"  
"I don't know what to do," she admitted. Her voice then went lower, as if she was confiding in him. "My council have advised me to not do anything but I can't just sit around and do nothing, can I?" He did not answer and instead wore a conflicted look. "Well, what would you do?" She asked.

"I'd do what I felt was right." She sighed at his response and walked up to the doors of her balcony. The rain had begun to slow down and now came in a light drizzle.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking that they can do what they want with my life. I thought it would be different here, but it's the same."

It was different last night, when she wasn't Queen for once. When she was able to make friends without them wanting to use her for political or financial gain. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since she came back. She wondered if she could go again tonight. Her eyes glanced at Poe, eager to be invited again.

"What're you doing after?" She asked. His eyes, which had been locked on the back of her head trying to figure out what to say, looked up confused.

"Training," he replied.  
"And tonight?"  
"Training." She frowned.

"You can't train for that long, not in this weather." He shrugged.  
"I've got to get back into flying again." A small smile came to her face.  
"Since when did the 'greatest pilot' need to practise?" She teased.

He grinned back at her, a dark lock of hair fell into his face.

"Since he got locked up by the first order," he replied. She found herself not smiling as she realised there was something distant about him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

He gave a tight lipped smile and nodded before bowing to the Queen.

"I'm afraid I have to leave, Your Highness."

Before she could object he was gone and she was left alone.

-o-

It was on the verge of night and she had still not finished the letters.

'Naboo and I give our deepest sympathies for your loss. I join with my grateful people in sending you this letter to mark a brave life given for others in this dark time.'

It became repitive and she found herself finding the words to hold no meaning after writing them out.

Esmé moved across the room to fetch more paper and stumbled as her foot caught something.

"What is it?" Anala asked as she watched Esmé pick the item up.

"I'm not sure, Your Highness." She came forward and handed it to Anala.

It was a tagged necklace which she had seen on certain members of the Resistance. She twirled it in her hand and found a name engraved into the side of it.

'Dameron' and then a series of symbols following it.

"It's Commander Damerons," she announced.

"Should I take it to him, Your Highness?" Her handmaiden asked. Anala held it close and then lokked at the time. He should have finished his trainning by now.

"I'll do it," she replied. She sweeped up the ends of her skirt and made her way to the door, desperate to leave.

"Would you like us to accompany you, Your Highness?" Someone called after her.

She had already left the room when she realised she didn't know where his room was. A handmaiden bounded after her and she turned to find Aimé by her side.

"This way, Your Highness," she said and then preceded to lead the way.

She followed her into another complex and was suprised at how cramped the space seemed. Fortunately, no one seemed to be awake which made her worries about someone seeing the Queen slip into a pilots room fade away.

Aimé stopped outside of a door and waited for Anala to knock. She hit her knuckles against the door three times and then waited patiently for an answer.

There was none.

She knocked again and then paused as she realised the door was unlocked. She pushed the door open a few inches before calling out for him. When she had no answer she turned to her Handmaidens.

"Stay here," she commanded and they nodded in response.

She crept into the room and was alarmed to find it was swallowed in darkness. As she feared that he'd been robbed she noticed something breathing on his bed.

Poe was spread out atop his covers, fully clothed and completely out of it. She refrained from laughing as he held on tightly to a pillow.

She dropped the necklace onto a nearby table and made her way out of the room. As she turned to leave the room a low groan came from behind her.

She froze as her heart nearly stopped from the sudden noise. She went to move again but another groan came. This time she swore she heard him mumbling.

"Poe?" She whispered as she turned to the sleeping form. He continued to mutter unintelligibly.

"No," she heard him say as she got closer. "No, please don't."

She then realised what was happening when his head began to move side to side.

He was having a nightmare.

His voice became louder as blind panic came across in his words.

"No, no please. Let me go!"

She reached forward and lightly shook him.

"Poe, wake up," she urged as he continued to writhe underneath her.

His eyes flew open and it only took him a few moments to realise Anala was there. He leapt back and nearly tumbled off his bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked, his voice breathless.

"You dropped your name tag in my room, I came to return it," she explained. Her tone became softer as she noticed the sweat that had broken out across his face. "You were having a nightmare."

He said nothing and tried to catch his breath. Neither of them said a word and the room was only filled with the sounds of his heavy breathing. She fiddled with the beading on her dress as Poe wiped a hand over his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He began to nod his head but soon began shaking it as he felt himself cave. She jumped to where he sat and felt his head fall against her stomach. Her hands reached up and ran through his hair as she attempted to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." He said after awhile of her holding him.

"Anala," she replied and he looked up as the planets moon illuminated her painted face. "You can call me Anala."

-o-

She left an hour later, her handmaidens did not question a thing they heard. Anala was grateful for that and their company as they journeyed back in the dark.

As they entered her quarters they made sure to be silent, knowing that everyone would be asleep.

"Where have you been?" Anala gasped as her heart jumped into her throat.  
"Oh!" She said once she realised who it was. "Jacen, you scared me."

"You scared _me_ , Your Highness," he replied. "You shouldn't be out this late."  
"I'm fine, thank you, Jacen. But why are you in my quarters?"

"No one could find you, Your Highness, I came here to see if you were here."  
"I'm sorry for worrying you," she then motioned to her handmaidens behind her. "But I do have the best protection with me at all times."

Her handmaidens then moved around the room to prepare her for bed. Some went to fetch her night gown whilst others went to prepare what she needed to remove her make-up. She felt her crown being lifted off her and felt an overwhelming amount of relief.

Noticing that it was now just her and Jacen in the room and that he didn't seem like he was leaving anytime soon, she wandered over to a painting that hung on the wall.

"Have you ever been to the Lake Country, Jacen?" She asked to create conversation.

"Yes," he replied. "I was married there, Your Highness." Her eyes raised to meet his in surprise. Never had she imagined him to have a family.

"You're married?" She asked. "I didn't know." He gave a small smile and came to her side.

"Once, but it was a long time ago," he admitted and then coughed. "Enough about me, Your Highness. I'm curious on what your stance is with Naboo and the Resistance."

"I'm undecided," she replied and then heard him tutter under his breath.

"You best make a decision soon, Your Highness." He then noticed her handmaidens with a wet cloth and took a small bow.

"I'll leave you, Your Highness." As he began to leave she found herself turning around and calling after him.

"What did your wife look like?" She asked. He gave a sad smile and a look that lingered for too long.

"Why, she looked a lot like you, Your Highness."

And then he left.

Suddenly she seemed to understand. _She looked like me._ She shivered as her handmaidens began scrubbing her paint off. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke.

"He cares for you," Yané confided to her later as she helped her into her nightgown. "He cares for you the way he did for his wife."

In the middle of the night when she was wrapped under her covers, she laid awake thinking about it. She tried to imagine herself as his, kissing him, holding him.

She became revolted as the image of his wrinkled face and hair that was beginning to turn grey.

To take her mind off of it she thought of Poe.

It was Poe she thought of in her arms and she found that she wasn't so against it.

She stiffened.

 _No,_ she told herself, _you're being childish._ She became embarrassed over her thoughts and imagined seeing Poe tomorrow, knowing what she'd been thinking of.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the lack of updates, my Grandmother passed away and last Monday was her funeral. I've been all over the place really, stress from college and exams have literally taken over my life. I'm struggling at the moment for ideas and I'm going through a mild writer's block so if you could bear with me that'd be great.**

Reviews:

ellalion: Hmm we'll have to see ;)  
hellraiserphoenix: Hope you enjoyed!  
NicoleR85: Thank you! :)  
JunJunyil: Your review inspired the chapter title haha, thank you!  
Zyiiesi: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying!  
InfinityMars: I do too, but she will one day... (maybe in the next chapter mwahaha).  
taytayfanatical: Thank you! Awh I know and I imagine it's going to get a little bit difficult ;)  
Guest: Thank you!  
sarahmichellegellarfan1: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it! Thank you for reading my X-Men fic btw! :)  
MrsKyloRen: Thank you! It is set in The Force Awakens and has gone into the beginning of it but it's sort of paused as I need to add something in between for chemistry and so forth hehe.  
Christmas 95: Thank you, I'm glad you think that! :)  
heroherondaletotherescue: Haha thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one!  
Guest: Okay! :)  
Lara Barnes: Thank you!  
Louise: I know, I'm sorry! Hope you enjoyed this one!

 **Reviews would be really helpful during this time, thank you!x**


	6. Soar Above Me

**Chapter 6 - Soar Above Me**

 **'And though she be but little, she is fierce.'**

William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream

* * *

She dreamed of Jacen as she treaded through a river in Naboo. A wave struck her from behind and Jacen clung onto her whilst she screamed for him to let her go. He had wept as he called her by his dead wife's name and she had crumbled at the side of her trusted companion so broken. She held him the way she had held Poe, pressed against her stomach, her hands running through his hair soaked hair.

Then Jacen had yanked her away and she had plummeted through the water. Her body twisted and water flooded her mouth as the floor beneath her gained closer and closer. She was inches away from sinking to the bottom when she opened her eyes. She jerked sharply to the right and somehow managed to plummet off the side of her bed. Her arm stung from the rough carpet floor and the door slammed open.

"I'm alright!" She shouted, suspecting it was one of her handmaidens. She was right and found Aimé at her side. Her ice cold skin stunned Anala's warm hands when they came into contact.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Anala nodded and sat herself up, she wiped an arm against her forehead and found a layer of sweat. Looking up, she noticed Aimé's eyes held a certain expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked automatically. Aimé bit her lip and shook her head.  
"Not now, you need your rest." Anala gripped Aimé's arm.

"What's wrong?" Aimé shook her head, refusing. "Please," Anala begged. A shuddered breath escaped Aimés lips.

"They've attacked Naboo."

-o-

Poe stood opposite General Organa, a hologram was projected between them presenting different war tactics. Snap stood next to him along with an attendant droid who remained silent. They had been there for over an hour discussing ways they could improve causing Poe to fly again this evening to make sure he was on his best performance. A lieutenant entered the room and the General gave a tight smile before dismissing both of them.

"You coming to the cantina?" Snap asked Poe when he noticed his friend was not leaving with him.  
"I'll meet you there," Poe replied but not before calling out again. "Save me a plate!"  
"Alright, but you're the one who has to save it from Jess." Poe laughed before standing straighter once the General turned around.

"Dameron," she greeted. Her grey hair was braided up in a ring circling her head distracting him for a second.

"General Organa," he replied. "I was wondering if there was any news on my droid?"  
"No, not since the last time you asked." His heart sunk.  
"Right," he was able to muster. As his eyes fell to the floor she noticed his disheartened expression.

"Don't underestimate that droid, Poe." He gave a small smile which was returned shortly before he was dismissed. Returning to the holograms, his eyes danced across the different people. One was transmitted from Jakku near a sand ridden mountain where he had woken. Another captured an unfamiliar statue and he turned away from the screen. He took two steps forward to the doors before he paused. He recognised that statue.

Turning back around, he took in the feminine features of the sculpture. A female clutched a crescent moon-shaped symbol, her bronze wings flourished behind her. Anala had spoken of her and worn headpieces in dedication. Shiraya, he believed its name was.

"Hey, think you could bring that one up?" He asked the woman in front of him. Soon the image was maximised and he bit his lip. Storm troopers marched along the streets and Poe's eyes searched in fear of Kylo Ren. The man in question could not be seen but Poe's chest tightened when he recognised the Naboo emblem behind them. He looked across the table to find General Organa staring. Ignoring the startled feeling that came with being watched, he pointed to the hologram.

"Does the Queen know about this?" She shook her head.  
"Not yet."  
"Will she be informed?"  
"I believe that Queen Janren will find out in her own time."

As if she had known that her name had just been on their lips, the Queen of Naboo burst through the doors accompanied with five handmaidens, all of them cloaked and hooded in emerald.

"Your Highness," the General began but was cut off.  
"My planet, what has happened?" The Queen was shroud in silver and the crown that dripped with jewels made her seem taller than the general. Leia Organa wore a dark vest over a simple jumpsuit that was devoid of any indication of a rank. The two women were polar opposites.

"Members of the First Order have raided parts of Naboo and are believed to be making their way to the Palace of Theed."  
"And has there been any communications?"

"There is no immediate danger, we believe they're searching for Resistance bases."

"There are no Resistance bases or members on my planet unless they've been smuggled in without my permission." Her eyes shifted to the hologram in front of Poe and focused on the statue of Shiraya. "What is the plan of action?"

"Wait it out." He watched as the Queen's eyes snapped back to the general.  
"What? They are raiding my planet."

"But they're not hurting your people."  
"Not yet." General Organa took a few steps forward and her hand went to the Queens.

"We will conceive a plan of action as soon as possible." She gave a comforting smile. "I will not let what happened in Jakku happen to your people." Underneath the white paint Poe saw the Queens mouth twitch before slowly forming into a smile. Poe could not hear what came next as they dissolved into quiet whispers. They then bowed to each other, one royal to another before departing.

The Queen scanned the room before her eyes landed on Poe standing behind the hologram. He moved from his leaning position as she made her way towards him.

"Commander Dameron," she greeted as usual. However, there was something different in her, as if she was hesitant that he would break just like he had last night.  
"Your Highness," he replied but did not bow. He was slowly becoming used to the familiarity between them. The woman sat by the hologram raised an eyebrow at him seeing his lack of actions as stubborn.

"I was wondering if you'd walk with me?"  
"Of course." She took his arm before he could even offer it. When they were out of the room he seemed to relax and dared to be the one to start a conversation.

"Are you mad?" He asked. The halls they walked through were filled with all manner of equipment, most had been built with haste to create the facility they walked in.  
"No, just frightened."

"I'm sorry about your planet, Your Highness." She grinned as he said her title.  
"Are you still not comfortable enough to call me Anala?"

"I'm not comfortable with anyone who wears a crown that big on their head." She chuckled and he managed a weak smile. Noticing his lack of enthusiasm, she stopped and studied his face.

"About last night," she began and he instantly took a deep breath. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
"You were dreaming of what Kylo Ren did to you, weren't you?" His eyebrows raised.

"How did you-"  
"Sometimes I dream of it too," she whispered. He looked back at her handmaidens and wondered that the reason she spoke quietly was because she did not want to admit weakness. If they had heard he could not tell, their faces barely visible in the shadows of their drawn hoods. "You're a good man, Poe." He turned back at her words, frowning.

"I told secrets."  
"So did I." He looked at her and found her expression to be emotionless. The only he had truly seen her face show emotion was when she had discarded the paint. Even then her voice had changed, he noticed with the crown on it became deeper yet stronger, as if she were performing a role. "I will be flying back to Naboo soon," she announced.

"Jacen did say," he replied, remembering the dinner they had been at together.  
"If the General gives approval, I was wondering if you would accompany me on my journey?"

"I don't know if that would be alright."  
"You're the greatest pilot in the resistance, aren't you?" Normally, he would have made a comment but he only gave a modest nod. "Doesn't the Queen deserve the best?"

"I'm not sure the General will be happy with you saying that."

"No one's ever happy with me here," she confessed.  
"That's not true," he said as he urged around a corner. "I am."

"I think you might be the only one." Jacen rounded the corner and Poe noticed his eyes narrow at the sight of Anala on his arm.

"Your Highness," he bowed and Anala's chin lifted.  
"Jacen."

"May I have a word?"  
"Meet me in my quarters," and with that he was dismissed. She guided them away from her adviser with the arm hooked onto Poe's. "Have you been sleeping well?" She asked when he was out of their sight.

"I have, Your Highness." Before chastising him for calling her by her title, she noticed his eyes shifting across the room.  
"You're lying," she realised. He did not bother arguing with her and she was silently thankful that he was not as stubborn as she was. "You're having nightmares aren't you?" They swerved past a droid and she heard him sigh.

"Yes," he admitted. His breath caught as they stepped outside. "I failed my mission."  
"It happens," she tried to comfort him.

"I'm a pilot, I don't fail missions." Her grip became tighter at his words. "If you fail, you fail quickly, crashing down or blowing up with your ship. I was ready to die there. No help or rescue would be coming from the Resistance."

"Kylo Ren is a monster, Poe," she instantly replied, knowing that he was the next subject he was going to bring up. "He's vicious. I know what you went through, we went through the same thing. It hurt," she admitted and coughed once her voice broke. Anala did not want to admit that she had heard Poe's screams in the aftermath of her own. "It hurt more than anything anyone can imagine and possibly it's because it's the kind of pain you can't imagine."

He did not speak; it was as if he was too afraid. She hiked up her dress as they made their way to the building which held her room. A part of her wanted to ask who Kylo Ren was behind his mask but knew she had gone too far into the topic.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmares?" He shook his head and Anala swallowed, worrying that she had made matters worse. He greeted other members whilst they bowed their heads at Anala, he held the door open and gestured for her to walk first. No longer holding onto him, she willed herself to not bite her lip for it would ruin her red and white paint. They advanced to her room quickly and one of her handmaidens went forward to announce her entrance.

"I get flashbacks, but the nightmares are the worst." Her head reeled to him, almost in astonishment at him speaking. "I hate dreaming of the voice and the presence in my head."  
"Have you gone to a medic droid?" She offered, not really knowing what to say.  
"It's not something a droid can fix with a shot."

"Come to me," she made him promise. "Come to me when you're not feeling yourself, come to me whenever somethings wrong. Even if it's in the middle of the night, say that you'll see me just to tell me you're alright."

"I don't think that many people will be happy with a strange man visiting the Queen in her room at night."  
"People aren't happy with me anyway, I might as well give them something to talk about." She nodded in greeting at her guards and then turned back to Poe. He bowed before bidding her farewell and she watched as he walked down the hall. He smiled at one of the fighters that past.

 _He's kind,_ she thought to herself. She had known that when she'd met him when he'd trusted an ex storm trooper completely. She swore she had heard joy in his voice when he encouraged Finn to work with him. He didn't treat him with suspicion despite the fact that he had been at war with people like him for years. The first thing he had done once they were out of peril was to give him a name. He had treated him like a person worthy of respect and not like another faceless white mask. He was patient with a frightened Finn and respectful to a vulnerable Queen even under the pressure of a life or death situation.

She had also noticed that he didn't need to be the centre of attention, when he was around the hologram, the star pilot had shut up and listened. He was handsome yet there was no endless string of relationships. Not even one, and she knew he could have them if he wanted to. And even when she wasn't there, her Handmaidens never saw him treat another being, human or otherwise, with anything less than respect and good nature.

If Poe Dameron was the future of the Resistance men, then she would be more than happy to meet the rest. Entering the room, all of her council stood. She walked forward and raised a hand for them to sit as she took her own seat.

"What was it that you wanted to speak about, Jacen?"  
"It's about Naboo."

"What about it?"  
"'What about it?'" He repeated, his voice shocked. "Your Highness, it is under attack."

"They haven't attacked yet; they are just attempting to smoke out any resistance fighters."  
"Our people are being harmed."

"They haven't yet," she replied, repeating what General Organa had told her.  
"They could be," he argued

"Do you think me foolish, Jacen?" She snapped, taking silent pleasure in seeing his eyes widen. "Do you think I would not give anything to make sure no harm comes to them?"

"You don't realise what's at stake."  
"Then tell me."

"I'm sure you know of Queen Apailana?"  
"Of course I do, I'm the Queen of Naboo," she refrained from rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"She was assassinated after rumours went around of her harbouring Jedi fugitives on Naboo," his eyes went softer and her chest ached at the sight. "Please do not make me see the same thing happen to you."  
"I am not harbouring resistance fighters on Naboo," she replied, her voice calmer than before.

"So what is your plan?" Her fingers trailed along the sheer fabric that travelled up her neck. As she looked up at him from her seat her feet fidgeted underneath the yards of material.  
"We wait it out."

"Is that all?" She noticed a vein on his forehead, it throbbed and pulsated as face splotched with redness.  
"That's what you wanted me to do when there were rumours of an attack."

"But-"  
"That's my last say on the matter and it is final," she finished. His fists tightened as he left his chair.

"I don't like this."  
"Then learn your place," she heard herself remark. No one said a word and the room was filled with dead air. All she was able to do was dig her nails into her palms and she waited for him to respond. He swallowed and his jaw clenched as his flushed face turned away from Anala.

"As you wish, Your Highness." He marched out of the room, two council members left with him. The door swung shut and she heard someone let get of their breath. All of her advisors had left, all apart from one.

Mairayni stood there, her dark dress almost matching the colour of her eyes which her alive with fire. She wrapped a finger around the chain of her necklace and met the elder woman's glare.

"You should not speak to Jacen so harshly."  
"I was being honest," Anala objected yet got a look of scorn in response.

"Honest?  
"Yes… brutally." Her lips were pressed into a thin line and threatened to disappear from her rage.

"As Queen you should have learnt by now to bite your tongue when someone angers you."  
"Bite my tongue?" She heard herself ask. "If I were to do that I'd be worried about the size of every man's ego I've spoken too." A scoff broke from Mairayni's mouth and she circled the room around Anala.

"Do you think you're being funny, Your Highness?"  
"No, brutally honest once more."

"Well, you're not as half as honest as you like to think you are." She pursed her lips and felt two handmaidens move closer to her in warning.  
"Still makes more honest then you." She froze and Anala watched Mairayni's eyebrows arch.

"What are you trying to say?"  
"I heard stories about the old Queens of Naboo, I grew up with them. I was told of Handmaidens who would die for you, council members who were trustworthy and gave worthy opinions whilst having adoring citizens who worshipped their Queen." Her gaze moved to the balcony where the sky held a fiery red orb of light. It was slowly beginning to sink beneath the horizon and left a stained sky full of orange and scarlet. "The only thing that seems right about that is the Handmaiden part, they die off like flies."

Turning back to her council member she was met by a look of astoundment. She then pinched her nose and closed her eyes before opening her mouth.

"I'm going to ignore your words and pretend that this never happened, Your Highness." Anala nodded. A long suffering sigh came out before she made her move to leave. "You love your planet," she said as she left. "It's the only good thing about you at the moment. That and your cheekbones."

-o-

Hours later she was left alone with her handmaidens. The orange and red dyed sky had transformed into jet-black curtain that engulfed everything. The stars above them illuminated the darkness and the guilt she felt from her careless actions crumbled to dust beneath her bare feet. The words, the insults, the hatred, the attack; they now lingered at a distance.  
She and her handmaidens would stay out on the balcony until dark, and sometimes even later. She thought it thrilling to watch the night life of the resistance fighters. She thought that they'd be bawdy and drunk but instead found them to be attentive and quiet. Sometimes an alarm sounded and they would run to their stations resembling ants as she looked down upon them. She liked to gaze at the stars and tried to pinpoint with her maidens which fighter pilot was which. Now she liked to think that when she looked up it would Poe soaring above her.

"What's the weather tomorrow?" She asked Yané.  
"Warm," she replied. Anala smiled at the lack of 'Your Highness', her handmaidens had finally begun to stop saying it when they were on their own.

"Maybe I'll wear that purple gown," she mumbled. It was low cut and she felt her chest burn as she thought of what Poe might think of her in it. Her hands gripped the rails tight, here she was daydreaming of what a resistance fighter would think of what she wore whilst her planet was being scavenged by the enemy.

 _'Your duty is to your planet'_ a voice ordered but she yearned to know more.

"What do you think of the people here?" She asked.  
"They seem pleasant," Esmé replied.

"Some more than others," Yané commented and Aimé snorted in response. The cold breeze hit her freshly scrubbed face and she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"What about their looks?" She felt herself flush instantly, she was thankful that her hair was down to hide her pink cheeks. No one spoke and she shivered. A meek voice broke the silence.

"That Jessika Pava is very pretty," Miré admitted. Anala looked back and gave a comforting smile at Miré's flushed face.

"So is Commander Dameron," she heard Esmé admit. Yané giggled whilst Miré went silent.

"You and Poe would make a fine pair." She heard Aimé admit. She looked over to see a sly smile on her lips, a silent joke amongst themselves from the dinner they had attended together. Reading Aimé's eyes she knew it could never happen between them. She was a Queen; her life was dedicated to her planet. There was no place for love in a throne room. And if she were to fall it would not be for a foreign rebel fighter, it would be to a fellow Naboo citizen who was invested in politics like herself. That's what her parents would want.

 _Is that my life?_ She silently asked. _Does everything have to be laid out in front of me?_

"Have you seen Poe's helmet hair?" She heard Esmé ask and sighed as Yané went on.  
"I wonder what his bed hair looks like..."

She wanted to snide her friends by bragging about being stranded with him on Jakku, how his curled hair had felt as she wiped the dried blood off of it. How his top had hung low, allowing her to see the beginning of his toned chest. How she had been inches away from leaning forward and brushing her lips against his and being able to call it an "accident". Before she could speak, Miré began to mumble.

"I wonder what Jessika's helmet hair looks like." As she opened her mouth, a guard's voice sounded from inside.

"Jacen here to see her Highness." Aimé gave a warning look to Anala who was only clad in her nightgown and naked without her make up. She signalled for them to allow him in but remained on the balcony. She waited until footsteps clapped against the concrete.

"Leave us," she commanded going back to be regal tone. In seconds it was only her and Jacen.

"Your Highness," his voice cracked. "I've come to apologise for my earlier actions."  
"You may precede."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I was emotional about Naboo's state."  
"As was I, you are forgiven as long as you forgive me." A breeze went past and she covered her breasts as she noticed dents forming through her nightgown.

"May I ask why you are out here, Your Highness?"  
"I like to watch the stars." _I like to pretend that I am far away from here,_ she wanted to answer instead, _that I am far away from you. Sometimes I even wonder if Poe is looking down at where I am now._

"I do too, there's something romantic in it, don't you think?"  
"Yes," she agreed and made the mistake of dropping her arms as she turned to him. His eyes widened as they fixated on the outline of her chest. She swallowed as his gaze raised to her lips.

He hauled her close and forced his lips down on hers. He reeked of sweat as he crushed her hard against him. One hand held her by the back of her neck while the other slid down to the curve of her hip. She wanted to push him away but she knew she was overpowered by his strength. A part of her halted, wondering how long it had been since anyone had touched her this way, the majority of her wanted to scream at the feeling of his thin, chapped lips against hers. When it finished, he let go of her, and she staggered back. She kept retreating until she felt her back hit the railings of the balcony. He stood in the way of her only exit and her heart slammed against her chest.

"You... you..." she found herself at a loss for words, the taste of his lips still fresh on her own. "I am your Queen," was all she able to utter.

"My Queen," he whispered, "you are the bravest, gentlest, and most stunning Queen I have ever served. Anala-"

"Your Highness!" His eyes fell from her face once more and wrapped her arms around her breasts in a vain attempt to save her dignity.  
"Your Highness," he conceded and opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Don't!" Her voice came out shrill.

"Leave," a voice came from behind them. They both turned to find Aimé standing with a blaster, her bright eyes on fire. When Jacen did not move, her handmaiden took a step closer and raised the weapon higher. "I said leave."

Anala waited for Jacen to argue, for him to proudly say that he did not serve Aimé. He did not. His head bowed as if he were ashamed and turned away from Anala. Two of her handmaidens emerged to escort him out.

As she was left alone once more, her hand reached up from her silk night dress to her bare face. Her fingers glided over where the paint had been scrubbed off. As she felt her fear turn into water pooling in her eyes and she wished she could return to her make-up then hide under it for eternity.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the kind words! I haven't abandoned this fic although I was thinking about it, it's going to be a long time until the next movie comes out and there are a lot of rumours about Poe being gay. That's not a problem for me, although I have been reassured by other about this, I don't want to offend anyone if I continue. I, and others I have spoken to about this, do interpret the character as pansexual however.**

 **If there are mistakes I apologise, it is 1 am as I am editing this hahahhhh.**

 **REVIEWS:**

JunJunyil - Nah not abandoned yet haha. You're welcome! Thanks for constantly reviewing, it's a pleasure to read your comments! Thank you!  
Pupluver43 - Thanks! I think at the moment the weight of her role is beginning to crush her and she's starting to question her duty. It might even be a slight identity crises of her questioning 'who am i? who is more important, the queen or myself?' and she's sort of cut off from being allowed to make her own choices including whether or not she'll allow herself to want Poe. ;)  
soolos - Thank you, I'm sorry for your loss I hope that both you and your family are well! Thank you for reviewing, your words mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter xx  
thebeezekneeze - Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Guest - Thank you, sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
Irene - Thank you! I loved Naboo and Padme as a child and still love it to this day! It's a shame fans overlook it.  
Guest - Thanks! I don't even know what's she's going to do lol  
Guest - Thank you, you're very kind! Hope you enjoyed this one!  
Bianca - ASDFGHJKL you're amazing!  
Whatsername - sorry for the wait! Hope you liked this one and that it was worth it!  
dizprincess77 - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying, hope this was worth the wait!  
debatable-cerealkiller - Thank you, I'm glad you like her I'm a little worried that she's coming across as annoying now because of her outbursts but it's just stress. Hope you enjoyed this one!  
TikiKiki - you can never have enough titanic references.  
.2016 - Thank you, sorry for the wait! Your words mean a lot!  
Christmas 95 - It's alright but thank you! We still have much more waiting to do ;)  
Guest - Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one!  
Guest - Thank you, haha it does help!  
Delaria - Thank you, your support is very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this!

 **Thank you to everyone for their kind words, it has meant a lot to me! If anyone is interested I have a tumblr where I post aesthetics and edits for my characters and I've recently done some for Anala! It's pukkameadows !**

 **Peace and love xoxo**


	7. The Bastard Queen

**Chapter 6 - The Bastard Queen**

 **'When we are born, we cry that we are come to this great stage of fools.'**

― William Shakespeare, King Lear

* * *

She was not meant to be born.

Anala had known that all her life. Her birth date marked the mistake of the events that happened nine months earlier between one of the Queen's handmaidens and a Senator of Naboo. The Queen's reign ended when her mother was three months pregnant. Her father returned from negotiations abroad with new found financial power... and with the wife he had never told her mother about.

He had gone to her home to end the affair but she had not answered; she was being surrounded by fellow handmaiden on her bedroom floor giving birth to Anala who came out bald and screaming. Anala had inherited her mothers lips and her fathers eyes; on her face they are still together.

She'd spend half the year in the city of Theed with her mother and then travel with her father to different planets in local systems. She learnt fragments of Bocce and Rodese on the travels with her father and step-mother, but never dare tell them of the rude words she had learnt in Huttese.

She remembered turning fourteen and her mother nudging her awake one morning, telling her it was time for her yearly travels with her father. She had hid under the covers, refusing to leave. She only left when her two elder brothers on her fathers side dragged her out of the bed. They were alike in intelligence and eyes, that was were it stopped. Her eldest brother was blonde and took after her step-mother with his artistic ways. He was renowned through out Naboo and on her coronation day he had sold thousands of portraits of her.

"You're my favourite thing to draw," he'd convince her each time he saw her in her painted face and robes. She was immortalised in hundreds and hundreds of portraits and the thought of what some citizens would do to them terrified her.

They were alike in imagination and Anala wished she could spend her days like him. But that was were the similarities stopped.  
Her brother was not only renowned for painting, he was renowned for sleeping around.

He had a daughter, born out of bedloom like Anala. Only now on the verge of turning a year old, the child was born three days after Anala's coronation. Yané had recently brought her rumours that there was another model out of the many he painted that was now beginning to show a bump.

Their elder brother only resembled Anala in the freckles spread like galaxies on their backs and their slightly pointed noses. He had gone into teaching and lived in the lake country.

"Your Highness," Yané called swishing the curtains open."It's time to wake." Dawn broke in her room as light flooded in.  
"Not today," she heard herself whisper. "Not now."

There were no older brothers here to yank her out of bed, no older brothers that could protect her. None to shield her from the First Order, Kylo Ren or Jacen's late night urges. Her lips were swollen, either it was from the lips that had touched them last night or how many times she scrubbed them to get the taste of him off. She wrapped an arm around her pillow and pretended that it was the brother that liked to draw her portrait and that the shadow Yané casted over her was the one who favoured teaching young children how to speak languages over seeing his family.

"Not today, Yané," she whispered again. Wishing to be fourteen again, she pulled the cover up over her head and pretended that she did not exist.

-o-

A loud whistle woke him up from his dream. Shooting up, his blurred vision forgot where he was sleeping and slammed into the metal above. Nursing the bang with his palm, Poe opened his eyes again to find himself in his X-Wing. He must have fallen asleep as soon as he landed. Laughter emitted from outside the aircraft and he peered down to find Snap Wexley chortling up at him.

"Have a nice sleep?" His friend asked grinning. Another whistle blared out and he jumped again. He looked to his right and saw Jessica Pava sprinting away as she continued to give sharp whistles right under his X-Wing. Slowly, he found himself laughing along with them and as he made his way out of the craft. As his feet hit the floor he felt an arm wrap around him.

"So, how'd it go last night?"  
"Not too bad," he replied. "Have I missed any news on BB8?"  
"I'm not sure. Why don't you get freshened up and I'll go check with you?"  
"Sure." The early morning breeze caused a shiver down his spine. Two small children raced past them yelling and whooping as they pretended to be resistance air fighters.

"Anything happen while I was out?" Poe asked. The gravel crunched under their feet and he felt some of his bones click as he straightened himself out.  
"Nothing that exciting," Snaps replied. Then his crumpled into a frown. "Except..."  
"Except what?"

"Well I guess you were right," Snaps smiled.  
"Hmm?" Poe asked, confused.  
"About you not seeing the Queen. Looks like you're friends after all."

"Oh yeah?" Poe chuckled. "What made you finally believe me?"  
"Well, I don't want to go around spreading anything but, I just so happened to have walked underneath her balcony last night." Poe raised an eyebrow.  
"And?"

"Did you know that her and her advisor were seeing each other?"  
"Jacen?" He asked, his brows raised in surprise. "I had no idea."

"I think it's secret," he confided.  
"Then I wouldn't tell anyone else." He halted and stopped, looking at Snaps in a more serious manner.

"I won't."  
"Thanks, buddy." He patted him on the shoulder, "If I see her I'll warn her to be more careful."

"Just make sure you don't get distracted by that handmaiden you brought to the party before," Snaps called out as he walked away.

He made his way to the hall that led to her room and was met with distant murmurs. Edging his way round the corner he saw Jacen outside the door, a handful of handmaidens blocked his way. As he drew in closer he heard fragments of the conversation about inappropriate behaviour and insults to their Queen. With a huff Jacen turned his back on them, before storming the opposite way. Many of the cloaked women flooded back into the room, two stayed sensing Poe's arrival. The guards let him past seeing that the women were waiting for him.

"The Queen's unwell," one on the left said.  
"Unwell?"

"She sends her regards, anything you wish to say should be spoken through us." The hoods on their cloaks cast a dark shadow over their faces, Poe was unable to determine who was under there.

"It's a private matter," he replied. The girl on the left raised her chin causing the light to illuminate a pale face with pursed lips.  
"Then you will have to wait." They both bowed simultaneously, their cloaks swished as they turned to leave. The one on the right stilled stopping in her tracks.

"Aimé," someone called but she did not reply.

"She's not sick," she admitted turning back around. "She's upset."  
"About Naboo?" Poe asked, remembering the holograms.  
"No, it's something more personal."

He remembered about the promise he had made her, mostly just to please her. _"Come to me whenever somethings wrong. Even if it's in the middle of the night, say that you'll see me just to tell me you're alright."_ Although he had barely known her for over a few days, he was not prepared to leave his friend. Not yet, anyway.

"Tell her Poe Dameron is here." Aimé's cloak revealed more of her face. Poe was surprised to find a woman that wasn't as pale as the Queen, he smiled at their near matching skin tone.  
"She will not come." He sunk down to the floor and moved to make himself comfortable.  
"Then tell her that he's not leaving until she does."

Aimé disappeared inside and did not emerge again. He heard a few soft whispers from beyond the door and was then greeted with silence. He camped outside, back against the wall, watching the Naboo guards at the ends of the corridor.

The first hour that ticked past he tried speaking to the handmaidens. He learnt some of their names but it was no good as he could not tell them apart.  
"Esmé, right?" He asked a woman shroud in green.  
"I'm Yané," she replied with a faint blush. And then she left and when another came back he was even more confused.  
"Yané?"  
"No, I'm Miré." As they were on duty they barely uttered a word.

The second hour, he made a droid that passed by to tell jokes, they weren't very good, but Poe knew the droid was enjoyable from the shaking of one of the handmaidens shoulders. Hour three it was lunch and he managed to persuade Jessika to bring him two trays back. The handmaiden Miré offered to walk her back, Poe noticed that his friend's cheeks were bright red. The tray was taken in by Yané.  
On the fourth hour he was beginning to fall asleep and the only reason he was still awake was that the droid hadn't left. And when it was dismissed he began to sing, very quietly, for his own amusement.  
Then the door slid open, but Poe was asleep, leaning against the wall. Without rousing him, she sat next to him and rested her shoulder against his.

 **-o-**

The first time Anala had met Aimé, it was like her younger dreams of having a twin sister came true. It was as if someone had moulded their lips to have the same curve and fullness of the other. As if someone had positioned their cheekbones to be identical. As if someone had arched their brows in the same position. As if someone made her believe that if she were to comb back a stray hair, Anala would simultaneously do the same.

 _"I'm the Princess Janren of Theed,"_ She had introduced herself so long ago. _  
_ _"Yes,"_ Aimé had replied. _"They've recruited me to be your decoy."_

Then the Captain of Guard spoke and they were unique once more. Aimé was narrower, her eyes were like Anala's but harder. Her nose was wider, her skin was smooth and her cheekbones were lower than Anala had thought they were.

At first it had been so strange as the words sank in. This woman would become her and, if need be, die so that Anala would not. _My decoy._ And now Aimé stood before, loyal as ever, telling her how Poe Dameron was outside and would not leave until they spoke. Her first action was to tell Aimé to pretend to be her. They had once spent every waking moment before she was announced as Queen together, their days filled with learning to play one another. It would be easy.

Except that Aimé was stubborn and refused to let Anala wallow in self pity. Also she didn't know Poe like Anala did, the Commander would easily see the missing links Aimé did not know in the conversation. She chose to wear no royal make up and wore a handmaidens cloak instead so the bags under her eyes were hidden. The green fabric collided with the orange jumpsuit Poe wore as she slid down next to him.

"You alright?" She turned her head so the shadow cast on her face disappeared in the light. She had thought he'd been asleep and had expected to not answer anything for at least a few more minutes. She shrugged.

"Why are you waiting outside?"  
"To see if you're alright," he explained. "Your handmaiden said you weren't well."

"I'm fine now." She sneaked another glance and saw that the scar on his face had begun to heal.  
"I saw Jacen earlier."

"Oh?" Anala replied. It came out too fast, too high, for he looked at her suspecting something.  
"He didn't look too happy," he raised an eyebrow. "Did you argue?"

"Something like that." The conversation dried out when someone walked past. Anala watched them from underneath her hood, inspecting their very move. The woman's hair was a river of coils going down her back. She work a necklace that reminded Anala of her grandmother.

"It's in my blood, you know," she whispered as the lady turned a corner. "To be Queen."  
"Is it?" He asked, confused as to where the conversation was going.  
"My mother was a handmaiden to a Queen and so was her mother before her."

"Third times the charm," Poe joked but Anala did not smile.  
"They were handmaidens to great Queens."  
"Like who?"

"Well, my grandmother Sabé was handmaiden to Queen Amidala,"she sighed. "If that's not enough pressure then what is?" She fiddled with the seams of the cloak that pooled itself around her. "I'm not a 'great' Queen." She felt Poe grin at her.

"You're the best Queen I've met." She scoffed.  
"I'm the only Queen you've met."

He said something along the lines of that being good enough. She made herself smile to appease him, their discussion ended when one of his friends came dashing down the right end of the hall. He only stopped racing when her guards blocked his path. Aimé came to her side along with Yané and Esmé as Poe went down the hall.

"They've found his droid," Esmé, whose hearing was impeccable, explained. "It's on Takodana."  
"Tell Commander Dameron that I wish him luck but I must retire to my room." Anala did not believe she had the heart to be as happy as he would be. Not when her lips still stung from last night.

It was Aimé who lead her inside just like she had done last night. Anala prided herself on their ability to mimic each other, she was proud of the fact that she had brave and fierce handmaidens.

But most importantly, she was proud to be Aimé's friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey so did anyone like what I did with Anala's background and her relationship to Sabe? Really does make Star Wars a small world when you realise that Sabe was also Leia's tutor when she was younger... ;)**

 **Reviews:**

JunJunyil: Probably because they're both old and perverted :') The handmaidens are her ultimate girl squad, Aime's got her back ;)  
TikiKiki: I hope it works out for you, it sounds very interesting! :)  
RHatch89: Thank you :)  
dizprincess77: I mean I wouldn't really care about it, it's just that I ship Finnrey and REALLY don't want Reylo to happen :)  
.2016: We'll see ;)  
Whitwhit1893: Thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Guest 1: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying!  
Frazzled Fox: Thank you so much, I really appreciate you reading them as they really need to be edited. Yes, I do hate those OC's and sometimes I'm afraid that the ones I create fall into that category. Thank you!  
Guest 2: ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!  
Guest 3: We shall see ;)


End file.
